Cosas que valen la pena
by LunaticAgron
Summary: Hay detalles, que por creer menos importantes, dejamos pasar... mientras la felicidad se nos va de largo.
1. Prologo

**COSAS QUE VALEN LA PENA **

**Prologo**

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Nueva York, en algún piso lujoso, como aquellos donde viven las grandes estrellas:

- Q: ¿Que haces? –Pregunta apresurada mientras veía como la morena se disponía a entrar en el ascensor

- R: Tengo una cita con Ryan, es sobre la gira – Sentencia colocándose el abrigo

- Q: La gira no es hasta dentro de seis meses, Rachel

- R: Pero hay muchas cosas que hacer, Quinn, sabes como es esto

- Q: Obviamente lo se –Espeta con ironia

- R: ¿Entonces porque te quejas? Mientras antes comience el asunto, antes termina… -Sonríe, pero poco dura el gesto cuando al intentar un beso de despedida, recibe una mirada de decepción

- Q: ¿Quejarme? No me estoy quejando, Rachel… -Finge rememorar algo- Me queje la semana pasada cuando cenamos tarde por culpa del chofer, me queje hoy cuando Lana desordeno su habitación… Y tal vez me queje un poco cuando solo obtuve un orgasmo anoche

- R: No te pases…

- Q: Déjame terminar –Seguía con el mismo gesto de seriedad- Ahora no estoy quejándome, ya hace rato que lo que pasa entre nosotras no son quejas, son problemas, y no me siento quejica, me siento enfadada, tanto como hace dos semanas olvidaste el cumpleaños de tu hija

- R: ¡No vamos a comenzar con la misma estúpida platica! Te explique porque no estuve allí y Lana lo entendió ¿te cuesta tanto a ti ver que tengo compromisos?

- Q: ¿te cuesta tanto a ti recordar que existimos la mayoría del tiempo? –Dijo suavemente con los ojos húmedos

Otra media vuelta y pocas explicaciones sucedieron aquella tarde, una vez mas…


	2. Comenzar de nuevo

**N/A: Hola, es bueno leerlos de nuevo ¿O tal vez no? jajaaj, no pensaba subir otra historia en fanfiction, siendo sincera, pero supongo que una vez que has escrito una, por muy simple que sea, te provoca publicarla, eso he hecho. Esta sera una historia corta, así que pronto terminara ;) es muy sencilla y de pocos capítulos, espero les agrade un poco. Noto que el prologo dejo un con "Raro sabor" en algunos y era algo que me suponía, vivimos con el drama pero siempre nos hacemos alérgicos de ese fastidioso termino jajajaja. Quiero aclarar que amo a Dianna Agron, pero mi personaje favorito es Rachel Berry, tanto en Glee, como en todo lo que escribo, igual trato de ser equilibrada en lo que imagino de las historias, no pretendo hacer villanas ni victimas con tendencias en los fandoms. Y por ultimo... simplemente GRACIAS**** de ante mano por dejar sus huellas y criticas constructivas al leer este humilde texto.**

**Saludos y besos sabor a caramelo - A.R**

* * *

**"Comenzar de nuevo"**

Quinn Fabray, hermosa rubia de ojos avellana con 31 años de edad; licenciada en artes dramáticas egresada de Julliard; docente en la universidad de New York, casada con Rachel Berry hace 6 años; madre de una hermosa niña de 5 años llama Lana, la cual… Aunque duro 9 meses en su vientre, tiene totalmente el gen y forma de ser de su otra madre, vivaz, pequeña y cantarina, ansiosa por las cosas nuevas, y las no tan nuevas…

Esa es Quinn, siempre centrada, pero no tan cerrada; hija de Russel y Judy un matrimonio que se desmorono, pero que hace años no le incito a pensar que el suyo fuera a ser del mismo modo, sin embargo, hoy lo duda, lo duda de verdad…

- S: ¿Ahora cual es el problema? – Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y un café humeante en frente

- Q: El mismo de hace varios meses, creo que el divorcio no se ve tan lejano esta vez –Responde desganada.

Quinn se cito con su mejor amiga aquella tarde luego del trabajo y aprovechando que Lana estaba en clases de ballet. Solo para desahogarse en el acogedor café que quedaba a dos cuadras de la academia.

- S: Por favor, deja la inmadurez y habla con ella, no vuelvas al mismo ciclo de: "me enojo, paso de ella, le grito, le digo que lo hace mal y ya" –Hace esos gestos con las manos que siempre han desesperado a la rubia- Luego de haber pasado por tanto… este tipo de circunstancias deberían saberlas manejar, la carrera de Rachel no es fácil

- Q: Tú lo has dicho, luego de tanto ¿Y aun seguimos en lo mismo? No sé si pueda seguir con el peso de fingir que tenemos la familia perfecta mientras ella se encarga de su complicada carrera

- S: Eso sonó jodidamente egoísta, ella te ama y ama a la enana fastidiosa

- Q: De que ama a Lana no lo dudo, se que hace esfuerzos solo por ella, aunque lo último es casi imperdonable, pero sabes… Aunque sienta que me ama a mi tambien, a veces el amor no es suficiente cuando la pareja no funciona en muchos aspectos –Toma un sorbo de café y se cuelga en sus pensamientos

Santana prefiere mirarla, la conoce muy bien al igual que conoce los altos y bajos de su relación con Rachel. Sabe que esta decaída porque su matrimonio siempre ha tenido más dificultades que felicidades, o por lo menos eso le ha contado, pero también es consciente del amor que se sienten ambas mujeres, por mucho que Quinn quiera dar a entender que este no es un gran detalle.

- S: ¿Qué crees que la este distrayendo?

- Q: Su maldito manager, desde que firmo con él todo cambio, es diferente y se preocupa por cosas que antes no le preocupaban

- S: Es decir, ¿El tiene la culpa oficialmente? –La mira con duda

- Q: No exactamente -Suspira- pero ella ahora está ligeramente –Hace comillas con los dedos- Obsesionada con su carrera, antes lo tomaba mas a la ligera, no digo que deba ser irresponsable, pero incluso ¿Faltar al cumpleaños de Lana estando a solo una hora de distancia? Pudo haber ido, una cena con alguien de la disquera no es más importante que ver a su hija, se que lo olvido y no lo quiere admitir –Resopla decepcionada

- S: Yo en tu lugar la hubiese matado, pero no soy Quinn Fabray y gracias a Dios no soy su esposa

- Q: Eso no me está ayudando mucho…

- S: Solo bromeaba, sabes que siempre estoy de su lado porque comprendo lo que le ha pasado… solo pregunto, crees que haya vuelto a… ya sabes… ¿las drogas? –Pregunta lo último de forma casi inaudible

- Q: ¡No! –Responde de inmediato y sin titubear

- S: Lo digo porque tal vez, ya sabes… ocurren cambios ¿has notado algo?

- Q: Últimamente está demasiado enfocada en sus compromisos, incluso cuando perfectamente puede hacer un hueco –Deja entrever su enojo de todas formas- Esta mas ansiosa y toma sus pastillas, eso pasa cuando se estresa -Explica- pero en realidad ha llevado una vida mejor, se que está sana

- S: ¿Cómo te consta?

- Q: Soy su esposa, aunque se desaparezca por horas duermo a su lado, conozco su cuerpo, sus gestos cuando las usaba no son los mismos de ahora, incluso cuando la acompaño a sus eventos no toma una gota de alcohol, tampoco en las fiestas, eso me deja tranquila y Kurt siempre me informa ese tipo de cosas, sabes cómo es de chismoso –Habla con seguridad de los hábitos de su mujer

- S: Entonces hay esperanza de recuperar a ese ser humano -Trata de bromear- nada peor que haber caído en las drogas y salieron juntas adelante, no te detengas ahora

- Q: No es que yo me quiera detener, ¡Es que ella pasa de largo! e insisto, ese maldito Ryan Murphy la tiene encadenada o idiotizada, Rachel parece una maquina desde que trabaja con él

- S: No le eches la culpa al pelón arrogante de que la enana mayor este desenfocada de la familia, mejor habla con ella, amenázala con noches sin sexo, que se yo –Se encoge de hombros y ríe

- Q: ¿Mas noches sin sexo?

- S: Oh… no me digas que… -Abre la boca al máximo

- Q: Bueno, si ha habido, pero no es tan seguidas, cuando está en la ciudad sucede, cuando no esta es obvio que no se puede, pero la frecuencia sí que ha disminuido, sobre todo los últimos dos meses

- S: Ustedes lo que necesitan es una semana de aislamiento, y yo la voy a planear si quieres, solo debes poner de tu parte –Sonríe

- Q: ¿Aislamiento? – La mira con desconfianza, las ideas de Santana jamás han sido muy brillantes a su parecer

- S: Si, se pueden ir a la casa de la playa, pasar unos días de relajación, hablar sobre ustedes, sobre lo importante y olvidarse del puto trabajo o del calvo con cara de perro callejero

Quinn lo medita un rato y luego de una sonrisa de medio lado se hace parte del plan

- Q: Creo que puede funcionar

- S: ¡Funcionara!

- Q: Pero si dice que no puede, creo que será el fin

* * *

Rachel Berry, hermosa morena de ojos chocolate, famosa cantante Pop-Rock de 30 años de edad, comenzó haciendo obras con pequeños papeles en Broadway mientras estudiaba música en Julliard, donde conoció a su esposa, Quinn Fabray la mujer más maravillosa que se puedo haber cruzado en su camino, la más bella a su parecer, la otra madre de la luz de sus ojos, Lana, oh como amaba a esa pequeña versión de sí misma.

Rachel firmo con una disquera cuando tenía 20 años, lleva 4 discos exitosos, cientos de conciertos y fans en todo el mundo, su carrera es solida y su imagen pública bastante movida, ser una cantante famosa y orgullosamente casada con otra mujer no era muy común incluso estando en el siglo XXI y aunque con críticas negativas, de las que nunca faltan… ella era feliz siendo como era. Eso no significa que todo fuera fácil… cuando su tercer disco estaba en los primeros lugares cayó en las drogas, cayó y se dejo llevar por personas que nunca debió conocer.

Un año de retiro en su carrera, varios meses de rehabilitación mas el apoyo de sus verdaderos fans y seres queridos la hizo salir adelante. Porque cuando tienes razones para vivir, vale la pena ser valiente o al menos intentarlo en cualquier batalla.

Hoy en día está enfocada en su último trabajo, la gira mundial de su ultimo disco termino, vienen meses de descanso pero una pequeña gira en acústico se hará dentro de 6 meses en exclusiva y ella está ansiosa, aunque su mujer no le haga mucha gracia su anticipado entusiasmo

- R: Es que no lo entiendes, ella odia a Ryan, ese es el problema, por eso cuando tengo un compromiso se enoja, pero él solo me ha ayudado, este ultimo disco ha sido todo un suceso, estoy conforme y ella debería estar acostumbrada a esto

- K: Me entere de lo que paso con el cumpleaños de Lana, lo tenias en la agenda, te lo recordé un día antes y no llegaste, quizás por eso este así y tiene toda la razón

- R: Lo del cumpleaños se lo explique, estuve reunida con la gente de la disquera, se me hizo tarde ¿Qué podía hacer? Lana estuvo feliz cuando salimos al siguiente día, amo a mi hija –Explica con seguridad a su mejor amigo

- K: Se que la amas, pero también se que se te has olvidado de detalles últimamente, deberías enfocarte en ellas estos meses –Sugiere refiriéndose a su mujer e hija

- R: Tengo primero que resolver algunas cosas con Ryan y los chicos de la banda, la gira en acústico ya esta planeada pero debo hablar con los músicos sobre algo que quiero, para eso era la otra reunión, por la cual se enfado

Rachel estaba en las oficinas de su manager hablando con su mejor amigo y asistente Kurt Hummel, este estaba en el mismo foco que Santana, dudando siempre del verdadero origen de los problemas en el matrimonio Berry – Fabray

- K: Es normal que se enfade si no le das mucha atención, si viajas y no te ve es triste, pero si estas acá deberías estar mas con ellas, soy tu asistente, conozco tu agenda y a mi no me engañas –Esboza una burlona sonrisa

- R: Solo quiero que todo este perfecto, eso no significa que no las quiera ver, las amo, pero tengo compromisos y no puedo ser la mala de la película, siempre…

- K: Ninguna de las dos son villanas en esta historia, sin embargo, te sugiero arregles las cosas con Quinn, haz que este tranquila y dale mas atención, porque no quiero verte con dramas y llorando, aunque seria genial para tu próximo disco esa inspiración –Comenta con gracia a lo ultimo

- R: Ella se enfada por cualquier cosa y si le explico que tengo que hacer algo urgente dice que miento, que estoy desentendida de la familia, eso no es del todo cierto

- K: Mira… resuelve los compromisos de la gira, no son muchos concierto esta vez, y antes de eso tendrás meses de descanso, habla con Quinn y aprovecha de arreglar las cosas

- R: No se exactamente que hay que arreglar, no se por donde iniciar, aveces no la entiendo aunque la conozca, es raro todo esto –Frunce el ceño

- K: Eso si que es un problema, pero hablando se despejan las dudas, sugiero que lo conversen y unos días fuera de todo este estrés no les caerá mal, un viaje, tal vez..

Santana Lopez y Kurt Hummel tenían una conexión, pero jamás lo iban a admitir, mucho egocentrismo en sus cuerpos como para hacerlo.

- R: Suena bien, puede que funcione…

- K: No caigas cuando ya te has levantado querida amiga

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de que la secretaria de Ryan entrara a la sala y les anunciara que el señor Murphy los esperaba en la oficina.

* * *

- L: ¡Mami! –La pequeña Lana salta del sofá y se cuelga en el cuello de su morena madre, todo esto sin soltar el elefante rosa de peluche

- R: Pequeña, siento que cada día pesas mas, ¿Cuánto has comido hoy? –Bromea besando su cabeza

- Q: De hecho no ha comido –Interviene Quinn que salía serena de la cocina

- R: ¿Y eso porque? –Pregunta mirando a la niña

- L: Te estaba esperando a ti, mama me dijo que llegarías para cenar y te quiero contar lo que me dijo mi profesora de Ballet

- R: Oh, entonces vamos que muero de hambre y curiosidad –Baja a la pequeña morena y de paso deja un beso en los labios de su esposa

Fue bien recibido.

- R: ¿tu no vas a comer? –Pregunta a Quinn una vez sentada en la mesa con su hija al frente y entusiasmada por contar ciertas cosas

- Q: He comido algo de fruta, no tengo hambre, come con Lana, voy a corregir algunos exámenes por acá cerca –Deja un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña y se sienta en la otra punta del gran comedor con varios papeles a su alrededor

- R: Al menos nos compañeras -Murmura

- L: Mami, ¿Sabias que mi profesora de baile, la Srta Olsen cree que eres ardiente? –Comenta la niña como si nada, haciendo que su morena madre se atragantara con el agua mientras la rubia alzaba una ceja y miraba atenta

- R: ¿Perdón?

- L: Si, le dijo a la Srta Stewart que Rachel Berry era ardiente y quería que me fueras a buscar al Ballet, pero yo no sé que es ardiente, le dije a Emily y ella dice que ardiente es cuando tienes fiebre, entonces le pregunte a la Srta Olsen que si pensaba que tu estabas enferma y me dijo que no, que te invitara a una clase de ballet. ¿te gustaría ir? Tal vez si tu vas no me coloque tantos ejercicios complicados –Explica la niña con inocencia y una verborrea al mejor estilo Berry

- Q: Wow… -Fue todo lo que dijo Quinn para volver la vista a sus papeles

- R: Tal vez vaya un día de estos, pero a tu madre se le hace más fácil ir por ti ya que esta cerca de la universidad –Fue lo que dijo mientras revolvía la deliciosa pasta

- L: Lo sé, pero quiero que mis amigas del Ballet tambien te conozcan –Sentencia con ilusión inclinándose en su asiento

- Q: Y tal vez hagas feliz a la Srta Olsen –Murmura Quinn, pero Rachel la ignora. Su esposa celosa era tan adorable

- R: Bueno, tal vez pase un día de estos, pero mientras debes hacer bien tus rutinas, los ejercicios solo se te harán fuertes si no te concentras

- Q: Tiene cinco años, Rachel –Interviene de nuevo y la niña asiente en apoyo

- R: A los cinco años gane 3 concursos de baile ¿Lo recuerdas? –Obvio, era Rachel Berry

- L: Yo ganare este año, mami

- R: Lo se, amor, por eso debes hacerlo con dedicación –Sonríe ante su propio consejo y con la mano incita a la niña a seguir comiendo

Casi dos horas después de mucha platica, anécdotas del colegio, chistes de Kurt y su pantalón manchado de mermelada; juegos con la colección de animales de peluche que poseía Lana; mas regaño de Quinn por dejarlos donde no iban... La niña se durmió y las dos mujeres quedaron a solas en la sala del lujoso piso

- R: Entonces… ¿Quieres que haga feliz a la Srta Olsen? –Pregunta la morena tratando de romper el hielo luego de unos minutos en silencio con Quinn frente a la TV

- Q: Si te apetece –Se encoge de hombros

- R: Solo me apetece ser y hacer feliz a ti y a Lana, no me interesa conocer a niñitas que se mojen por mí, eso ya lo veo en los conciertos –Espeta tranquila

- Q: Ya veo… -Murmura mirándola de reojo, sabe que su mujer suele hacer ese tipo de comentarios con ella, aunque ame el apoyo de sus fans

- R: ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? –Dice luego de otros minutos de silencio

Ya era costumbre los últimos meses estar a solas y no hablar tanto, tal vez ese era uno de los problemas estructurales, tal vez hoy lo podían resolver ¿O no?

- Q: No lo se, ¿tu tienes algo que decirme?

- R: Eh… No creo, o tal vez se me escapa algo y no me entero –Duda en como comenzar a practicar los consejos de Kurt

- Q: Hoy estuve hablando con Santana, ¿Sabías que Brittany quiere tener un bebe? Esta vez puede que si funcione –Comenta

- R: ¡Eso es fabuloso! Ya era hora

- Q: Lo se, San esta feliz, dice que el segundo lo tiene ella, pero no creo, es muy cobarde para esas cosas, como tú –Bromea

- R: Hey! No soy cobarde, tuviste a Lana porque yo estaba en plena promoción, y deseábamos tenerla en ese entonces, pero no por cobardía, es por compromisos… -Se defiende

- Q: Claro, los compromisos… -Murmura refiriéndose a situaciones mas actuales y Rachel lo sabe.

- R: Quinn, ¿te gustaría pasar algunos días en la casa de la playa? –Sugiere con sutileza tomando la mano de su mujer- Es que estuve pensando –O tal vez su mejor amigo se lo dijo- Que deberíamos irnos por allí, ya sabes… despejarnos

- Q: Pues... Yo… –La mira fijamente pues esto era lo que ella estaba pensando, o Santana pensó- Creo que seria bueno, para Lana… Sabes que ama el mar

- R: Tù también lo amas ¿O no? –La rubia asiente- Entonces podemos hacerlo, en pocas semanas estaré libre, luego tengo que viajar a Los Ángeles pero será fugaz

- Q: Espero esto sea un compromiso serio, como los que haces con tus agentes, ya sabes… esos que te hacen olvidar ciertas cosas –Comenta con sarna, aun seguía abierta la herida, pero iban por buen camino

Rachel respira profundo y trata de no discutir ni armar la barrera que siempre se formaba entre ellas con aquellos temas

- R: De alguna forma las cosas han cambiado y no se porque…

- Q: Pregúntaselo a tu agenda –Se sienta en el sofá de tal forma que queda por primera vez frente a su esposa

- R: Mi agenda siempre ha sido apretada, Quinn

- Q: Que sea apretada no significa que tu esposa y sobre todo, tu hija, no sean importantes

- R: ¡No digas eso! Siempre son lo primordial en mi vida –Espeta al tiempo que se levanta- ¡Pero conoces mi trabajo, lo has vivido conmigo!

- Q: No quiero discutirlo una vez mas, ¿Ok? –Mantiene la tranquilidad- Solo quiero que Lana no se decepcione porque no llegas en una fecha importante, me importa ella

- R: ¿Solo te importa ella? –Pregunta mirándola aunque la otra jugara con sus manos

- Q: Sabes que no… Pero no puedo obligarte a nada

- R: No me obligas a nada, se que he cometido errores y tu has sido la testigo principal, pero hoy… -Se sienta de nuevo a su lado y la toma de ambas manos- Hoy quiero entenderte y saber que esta mal, de nuevo…

- Q: Ok, resuelve tus compromisos, en pocos días estoy de vacaciones y Lana del colegio, la playa nos hará bien –Las ideas de Santana estaban fluyendo y ella ni siquiera lo menciono

- R: Esta bien, prometo no olvidar fechas importantes de ahora en adelante y que estas vacaciones sean para mejorar, ambas siendo sinceras y hablando de lo importante -Sentencia como si lo hubiese ensayado muchas veces en su cabeza

Tal vez lo hizo.

- Q: Perfecto… -Se levanta y apaga la TV- ¿Vienes a dormir?

- R: Claro –Repite el movimiento y la abraza por la cintura- Y si quieres podemos hacer algo mas- Sugiere juguetona besando su cuello

Ser un poco mas baja que su mujer le daba aun acceso formidable a esa zona de su cuerpo.

Entre risas se van a la habitación, donde hubo mucho movimiento, mas de un orgasmo y risas silenciosas para no despertar a la niña que plácidamente dormía a poca distancia

- Q: Sabes… hace rato admitiste algo importante –Dice Quinn casi dormida con el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa al lado

- R: ¿Qué? –Murmura

- Q: Que olvidaste el cumpleaños de Lana

Rachel alza la cabeza y luego de darle un suave beso en los labios, dice las palabras indicadas

- R: Vamos a comenzar de nuevo


	3. El momento favorito del día

"**El momento favorito del día"**

¿Como una niña de 5 años podía tener tanto poder de convencimiento?

Sin duda Lana iba a lograr grandes cosas en poco tiempo…

Solo le bastaron dos suplicas, ojos de cachorro regañado y un "Por fa, mami" para que Rachel accediera ir a la academia de ballet aquella tarde

Quinn era la que acostumbrara a hacer aquello, tampoco les gustaba enviar a un chofer, pero la pequeña deseaba que todas sus amigas conocieran a su morena madre. ¡Era una estrella! ¿Y cómo no iba alardear de tal cosa?

Por supuesto… la Srta Olsen estaba mas que complacida con aquella grata sorpresa. No dejaba de mirar a Rachel como león a su presa.

Quinn estaba en el lugar, Rachel decidió pasar por ella antes de ir por la niña, después de todo Iban a comenzar de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

Le gusto el gesto.

Pero a lo momentáneo… ¿Qué se creía aquella muchachita? ¿Qué iba poder coquetear con su mujer estando ella en frente? ¡Pues claro que no!

Estaba acostumbrada a los fans de Rachel, es normal que a una estrella se le "lancen encima" personas por un contacto y que por agradecimiento, o mucha cortesía, Rachel les responda un alago con su perfecta sonrisa, pero esta no era una fan… Solo un bicho pelirrojo con ojos grandes, muy grandes para su cara y que tal vez ni había comprado un disco de su esposa.

Desde que llegaron no se le había despegado un segundo, incluso cuando Rachel estaba bromeando con las amigas de Lana y ahora…

¿Le acariciaba el brazo?

¡Mujerzuela!

tal vez estaba exagerando todo últimamente, pero vio un toque muy sutil para su humor. No porque fuera una "celopata", es que la Srta Olsen jamás fue cortes con ella más que con un "Hasta luego" y de repente se volvió la persona más amable del mundo.

No sabía donde se metía, pero con su mujer sin duda no seria.

- Q: Rachel, ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunta ya cansada de ver a la otra toqueteando lo suyo

Quinn sujeta fuertemente la mano de Rachel, tanto que la morena mira por varios segundos

- R: ¿Dónde esta Lana? –De paso habían perdido de vista a la culpable de aquello

- Q: Esta con sus amigas en la entrada, vamos que las chicas nos esperan para cenar –Dice aun en su agarre e ignorando monumentalmente a la otra que no dejaba de mostrar los dientes

A Rachel, por supuesto.

- Espero que venga de nuevo muy pronto, siempre es bienvenida, Lana habla mucho de usted y ya a todos nos apetecia conocerla –Dice la susodicha sin perder la descarada sonrisa

- R: Ha sido un placer conocerla srta Olsen –Estira su mano y mas que amable la otra la estrecha

- El placer es mío, espero verla en la presentaciones de verano –Sentencia entusiasmada- Digo, a las dos –Corrige rápido al ver la mirada contrariada de cierta rubia

- Q: Se nos hace tarde –Sujeta aun más fuerte la mano de Rachel y esta solo hace un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida a la otra mujer que decepcionada no le queda otra que agitar la mano.

Nada fácil ser una estrella y tener una esposa como Quinn

Nada fácil ser Quinn y tener de esposa a una estrella.

* * *

La familia Berry – Fabray iba camino a casa de Santana y su esposa Brittany.

La latina las había invitado con la excusa de anunciar oficialmente lo del bebe, pero Quinn sabia que era falso debido a que eso ya se lo había contado a todo el mundo y hacer aquello solo con ellas estaba de mas.

¿Qué quería santana? Conociéndola, seguro saber cómo iba el plan del nuevo comienzo que Rachel le planteo y ella misma le dijo por teléfono un día antes.

En realidad lo le molestaba, tener a alguien como Santana desde que tenia 15 años, con todo y comentarios ácidos, era casi una bendición.

Pero en conclusión, iban a casa de sus amigas con Rachel de conductora y Quinn de copiloto.

De repente, pero como de costumbre, a la niña le surgieron algunas dudas

- L: ¿Les puedo preguntar algo? –Dice desde su cómodo asiento trasero

- Q: Ya estás haciendo una pregunta

- L: Otra

- Q: Adelante

- L: ¿Es cierto que si no tengo un papa voy a crecer mal y puedo ser enferma? –Suelta muy confusa

- R: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Contrariada la mira por el espejo retrovisor

- L: Hoy Nicole me dijo que los niños que crecen sin papa crecen mal, que necesitan una mama y un papa, que tener dos mamas no es normal y lo que no es normal es malo porque siempre la gente que no es normal es enferma o las otras personas la odian y no quieren jugar con ellas.

Quinn y Rachel se miran al instante sin decir una palabra.

Es un tema que sutilmente habían tocado con la niña, es normal que se hicieran preguntas como esa incluso viviendo en New York donde habían pareja de homosexuales con hijos, sin embargo, siempre resultaba incomodo tener que explicar que niñas como Nicole no sabían nada acerca de la vida pues Lana tampoco era muy experta en la materia y muchas veces solo se confundía aun mas cuando hablaba con niños de su edad.

¿Cómo le dices a una niña de cinco años que tiene dos madres y no un padre si en cualquier lugar se denota que un hombre y una mujer son los que crean a un bebe?

¿Cómo le dices a una niña de cinco años que estuvo en el vientre de una de sus madres pero tiene los genes de la otra?

¿Cómo se le explica que su padre en realidad no es su padre pero si aporto su "Semilla" de forma anónima?

¿Por qué ella no tiene un papa como muchos niños?

¿Debe sentirse desafortunada por ello?

Un poco complicado de explicar, pero no imposible, solo se deben buscar las palabras adecuadas y mas de una vez le habían enseñado que existen familias más allá de las que salen en Televisión, que hay niños con dos madres, con dos padres o incluso con un solo padre o una sola madre.

Que en realidad la variedad o combinación de eso no era lo relevante para ser feliz y crecer saludable.

Lana lo sabia, porque ella era feliz de la forma en que vivía, no conocía otra manera de hacerlo y no le molestaba tampoco, pero sus amigos no tenían idea de cómo era su vida, que ser hija de dos mujeres era normal

Ella no era enferma y tampoco iba a crecer mal por eso, de lo contrario sus mamas se lo hubieran dicho

¿Cierto?

De todos modos, deseaba escucharlo, una vez más, aprovechando que Nicole sentencio aquello hoy en la clase de ballet, justo cuando la Srta Olsen era muy amable con su mami Rachel.

- R: Lana, corazón –Rachel decidió hablar- Sabes que no es necesario que vivas con un papa para ser sana, tu vas a crecer como cualquier niño

- Q: Hay familias de muchos tipos, tal vez Nicole no lo sabe porque ella tiene solo una mama y un papa –Añade

- L: Marcus dice lo mismo que Nicole

- R: Porque de seguro Marcus también tiene un papa y una mama, pero eso no significa que tú vayas a necesitar un papa para crecer

- L: Eso le dije yo –Trato de inclinarse cuanto pudo permitirle el cinturón- Pero ellos dicen que estoy equivocada que seguro crezco de forma anormalada

- Q: ¿Anormalada? –Quinn trata de no reír

- L: Si, como algo raro

- R La supuesta palabra es anormal y tú no eres anormal. Si fueras anormal no pudieras hablar o caminar, y vaya que lo haces –Bromea aunque no le gustaba el tema o que su hija tuviera soportar comentarios como esos

- L: El tío Kurt dice que lo normal no es normal solo son cosas a lo que otros están acostumbrado

Oh, sabio Kurt Hummel, has iluminado en un momento perfecto

- R: ¡Exacto! Por esa razón, si te dicen que no eres normal en algunas cosas no es que tenga que ser de ese modo y tampoco te debe importar…

- L: Entonces… ¿No necesito un papa?

- Q: Claro que no, tienes dos mamas ¿O no somos suficientes? –Quinn voltea a verla con una sonrisa

- L: Si, aunque a veces me gustaría conocer a un papa, puede ser divertido

A lo último que dijo la niña ninguna de las dos menciono algo, primero porque ya habían llegado a su destino y segundo porque quizás era un tema de tratar con mas calma. Solo tenía cinco años por muy inteligente y vivaz que pudiera ser, cualquier cosa le podía afectar, cualquier palabra indebida la iba a confundir como otras veces.

* * *

- S: Explícame bien cómo es eso de comenzar de nuevo –Dice Santana una vez que quedo a solas con Quinn en la cocina

- Q: Que hagamos un viaje a la casa de la playa

- S: ¿Se lo sugeriste como te dije? –Pregunta lavando algunos vasos

- Q: No, de hecho fue ella –Sonríe al decirlo

- S: Eso es bueno…

- Q: Lo es, espero funcione, estos días ha estado igual de ocupada, pero no se desaparece del todo…

- S: Tampoco la vayas a sofocar a estas alturas del juego, Fabray, deja que se ocupe de sus asuntos y luego lo hablan con calma

- Q: Claro que no, aunque más espacio del que hemos tenido dudo que otros tengan

- S: Me refiero actuar de forma inmadura o apresurada por tratar de entenderla

- Q: No quiero estropear nada, pero le deje entrever que deseo que sea más atenta con nuestras cosas, sobre todo por Lana

- S: Es Rachel, siempre ha sido complicada y tu demasiado exigente para su bondad

- Q: A veces me pregunto de que lado estas…

- S: Del lado de la razón, soy abogada –Guiña un ojo y se seca las manos

- Q: Por eso mismo…

- S: Tú no eres perfecta, ella no lo es, tu matrimonio ha tenido problemas, pero si lo han solucionado otras veces, ¿Por qué esta vez, no? ahora estas en otro dilema, te sientes insegura y vacía con muchas cosas porque ella esta distraída, entiendo, pero ¿Cómo lo solucionas? –La señala con el dedo- Como muchas otras veces, Quinn, hablando…. Comunicándose, ella ha accedido a hacerlo, aprovéchalo e incluso disfrútalo…

- Q: Hablando… -Murmura la palabra mas resonante- solíamos hablar mucho, ahora no tanto… -Suspira algo resignada- Espero el viaje sirva de algo

- S: No seas negativa, algo bueno tiene que pasar, te ama, la amas, tienen a Lana… ¿Cuántas personas afortunadas existen con una vida como la tuya? Y no hablo del dinero, eso es otro tema que incluso yo envidio, pero bueno –Bromea a lo ultimo

Quinn se mantiene en silencio y mira desde la distancia como Rachel platicaba de forma animada con Brittany mientras Lana jugaba con el regordete gato del matrimonio López-Pierce

- Q: Soy afortunada de haberla conocido, afortunada de tener a Lana y de haber vivido muchas cosas, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo cuando mi matrimonio se siente vacio, simplemente algo ha cambiado en ella o tal vez en las dos y espero poder saber que es…

- S: Lo sabrás, dentro de poco en tu lujosa casa frente al mar –Sentencia pasando a su lado y uniéndose en la sala con las otras tres

¿Cuáles eran los miedos de Quinn?

¿Por qué se sentía a la orilla de un barranco a pesar de que Rachel le ofreciera un nuevo comienzo?

Tal vez tenía miedo de ya no reconocerla, de no descifrar sus gestos, de que los cambios de su esposa fueran incluso su culpa…

Miedo, nadie lo quiere, pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitamos

¿Todos tenemos miedo algunas veces, cierto? Y con 6 años de un extravagante matrimonio este tipo de cosas suelen ser normales, el problema es que en la mayoría de los casos las dificultades vienen por terceros, vienen por no tener suficiente dinero para resolver lo material o simplemente viene porque ya no hay amor…

Eso era lo que temía… que los cambios de Rachel mas allá de tener que ocuparse de su trabajo fuera que la magia se hubiera apagado, como suele suceder con al resto

¡No!, definitivamente no lo iba a permitir, no iba a perder por sus inseguridades o por creer que todo iba mal, ya lo hablaron, hicieron el amor después de eso, fue maravilloso, no ha sido tan repetitivo, pero sigue estando esa increíble sensación cuando toca su piel, cuando la escucha gemir.

La amaba y todo iba a estar bien.

- R: ¿Todo bien? -Justo pregunta cuando Quinn se sienta a su lado

- Q: Todo Perfecto –Responde dejando un fugaz beso en los labios de su esposa

Oh, como amaba aquellos suaves y siempre, apetecibles labios

* * *

- L: ¿Cuál fue tu momento favorito del día? –Pregunta Lana arropada hasta el cuello y perfectamente acomodada en su cama para dormir

- R: Cuando tú haces muchas preguntas como estas y yo te digo que es hora de dormir –Responde a su lado

- L: ¡Por fa, dime!

- R: ¿A qué te refieres con momento favorito? ¿Cómo el desayuno o algo así?

- L: Si, como ayer, mi momento favorito fue cuando mama me dejo comer helado en la cena…

- R: Entiendo… tal vez todo el día de hoy estuvo lleno de momentos favoritos para mi, ir a la clase de Ballet, conocer a tu profesora –Oh claro, pensó Quinn- comer con San y Britt, y poder responder tus preguntas –Ríe- Estar con ustedes fue mi momento favorito

- L: Muchas veces no estás, cuando trabajas no te vemos mucho

- R: Es porque tengo responsabilidades y muchos compromisos –Explica seria

Quinn miraba atenta la interacción mientras ordenaba las pijamas de su hija

- L: Me gusto este día –Pronuncia como puede seguido de un bostezo

- R: A mi igual, ahora duerme, buenas noches –Besa su frente

- L: Buenas noches, mami, buenas noches mama

Aquello fue lo último que dijo Lana antes de recibir un beso de su otra madre y quedar completamente dormida.

- R: ¿Lana está más curiosa últimamente o solo yo lo noto? –Pregunta Rachel al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de su esposa en la cama

- Q: Un poco, pero supongo que es normal…

- R: Cada vez son más complicadas sus peguntas

- Q: Solo son complicadas cuando no sabes la respuesta o no puedes responder con sinceridad

- R: Siempre le respondo con sinceridad, ¿Tú no?

- Q: Claro que lo hago, dentro de lo que ella pueda entender

Quedaron en silencio varios minutos hasta que Rachel lo rompió

- R: ¿Sabes cuál fue mi momento favorito del día?

- Q: Dijiste que estar con nosotras –La mira confusa

¿Eso fue lo que le dijo a Lana? ¿O a caso le mintió?

- R: Ame el día por completo solo por estar con ustedes, pero hubo un momento en especial que fue bueno para mi

- Q: ¿Cuál?

- R: Cuando fui a la clase de Ballet y esa chica coqueteaba conmigo -Lo dice muy consciente- estabas celosa –La mira divertida

- Q: No me parece gracioso que esa niña se te metiera por los ojos estando yo en frente, pero estoy acostumbrada, no me molesta… -Miente un poco, si era costumbre pero no favorable

- R: Claro, pero el punto es que me tomaste fuerte de la mano y eso me recordó algo importante

- Q: ¿Qué?

- R: Que no importa a cuantas personas tenga en frente o cuan ocupada este y te enfades por esa razón, yo siempre voy a sentirte como lo único a mí alrededor si tan solo tocas mi mano…

El problema es que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tocarla y la mayoría del tiempo… Dolía, pero se sentía reconfortante escucharla decir aquellas palabras, no lo podía negar.

Ya tenía su momento favorito del día, justo al final del mismo.

* * *

_8... Si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles, y que avanzo sin mirar cuando camino por la calle, porque estoy muy preocupado para que nada me falle, y deje de hacer las cosas solamente por amar... No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar..Tócame, para unirme con el mundo, para respirar profundo solamente tócame...8'_ -SinBandera


	4. ¿Quien tiene la culpa?

"**¿Quién tiene la culpa?"**

Las personas ambiciosas y emprendedoras suelen ser proactivas, suelen mirar al frente y pocas veces abajo, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque a menudo deben pisotear ciertas cosas, o ciertas personas, para seguir avanzando.

No todos lo hacen; otros prefieren ir en blanco y conseguir sus objetivos sin tener enemigos, pero estadísticamente los más ambiciosos de éxito son famosos por ser egoístas, por no tener tanta empatía con aquellos que, de alguna forma, hacen que su camino al éxito sea complicado.

Billy Wilder dice: "Algunas personas solo guiñan el ojo para poder apuntar mejor"

Y en "Algunas" de esas se encuentra Ryan Murphy.

Para Rachel él era un hombre de negocios más que de amor al arte, a veces pedante, pero le gustaba su ambición; le gustaba como estaba manejando la nueva etapa de su carrera; le daba la libertad de elegir lo que ella quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo se encargaba de lo que a ella no le apotecia o simplemente… No sabía

Es extraño, antes no se preocupaba por detalles de marketing o la cantidad de conciertos, solo iba componía, cantaba, grababa o se subía al escenario mientras un desgraciado le daba malos consejos y se llevaba el doble de dinero.

Aquel desgraciado era ex manager, otro hombre ambicioso pero de la peor calaña.

Ryan no era de esa forma, por muy mal que le cayera a muchos. La estaba incentivamos en buenos aspectos. La involucraba en todo respecto a su carrera e incluso enseñando cosas nuevas del negocio.

Esto había ocasionado un punto conflictivo en su matrimonio. Tal vez cambios en algún sentido.

Rachel no era consciente en qué medida podía afectar su nueva faceta ante su carrera y ante su familia. Estaba claro que a Quinn no le agradaba Ryan. No le agradaba por su arrogancia y por el evidente tiempo que Rachel desaparecía desde que firmo con él.

¿Pero era Ryan Murphy el culpable realmente de los cambios en el matrimonio Berry-Fabray?

Echar la culpa de nuestros problemas a otros es tan estúpido como no saber bailar y culpar al piso.

- R: Quiero abrirlo antes de año nuevo, será algo grande –Sentencia Rachel entusiasmada

- Lo será, hable con tu publicista y está manejando todo para dentro de poco lanzar la bomba

- R: De verdad me hace ilusión este proyecto

- A mí también, al inicio no me convencía que te ocuparas de eso ahora, pero creo que resultara bueno para tu imagen.

- R: Ryan, muchas gracias

- ¿Gracias, por qué?

- R: Por ayudarme en este proceso

- Es mi trabajo –Sonríe- Eres una estrella y amo trabajar con ellas

- R: Tienes mucho crédito en mi éxito el ultimo año

- Debo admitir que me he interesado mucho, pero sin tu talento no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos, y digamos que ya estabas consolidada cuando te conocí, solo te di un toque de magia –Explica con algo de arrogancia y gracia en su tono

- R: Ha sido de la buena –Sigue en broma

- ¿Tu esposa sabe de todo esto? –Pregunta algo más serio

- R: No, quiero que sea una sorpresa, incluso para ella –Responde sonriente

- Entonces no diré nada

- R: Si lo que pasa es que… ¡Oh, cielos! –Grita de repente y se levanta nerviosa

- ¿Sucede algo? –La mira desconcertado

- R: ¡Quinn y Lana me esperan! Tengo un vuelo dentro de –Mira su reloj- ¡cinco minutos!

Alguien estaba en problemas

- Adelante. Que pases unas fabulosas vacaciones, Rachel –Se levanta rápido de su cómodo asiento y le da un fugaz abrazo a la morena

- R: Gracias por todo –Dice como puede y sale apresurada

- Saluda a Quinn y Lana de mi parte –Grita aquello por ser cortes cuando Rachel ya casi desaparecía de su oficina

- Creo que Rachel Berry es una dominada –Susurra la secretaria de Murphy que logro escuchar lo ultimo y obviamente ver la carrera de Rachel

- Sabes… -Mira a la empleada con gracia- Quinn Fabray es muy hermosa, pero algo ciega y torpe para ser esposa de quien es

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Pregunta la mujer que no pensó que iba a ser escuchada por su jefe

- Olvídalo, mejor ve a hacer tu trabajo

* * *

- L: ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue? –Pregunta Lana por décima vez en los últimos treinta minutos

- Q: Ya debería estar aquí hace mucho, deja de preguntar –Responde con absoluta impaciencia y mal humor

- L: Llámala

- Q: El teléfono está apagado

- L: Me quiero ir

- Q: ¡Pues yo también, pero tu madre como siempre se hace esperar, así que te calmas! –Grita molesta haciendo que la niña se quedara quieta en su asiento

Un Jet privado las esperaba para ir rumbo a sus vacaciones familiares.

La tripulación que la familia Berry-Fabray necesitaba, estaba lista hace ya varios minutos para despegar.

El único problema es que Rachel no llegaba. Llevaba aproximadamente casi una hora de retraso y el celular desconectado. Esto, sumando a que Lana no dejaba de dar vueltas ni preguntar por ella, hacía que Quinn se desesperara más de la cuenta

- L: ¡Allí viene! –Se levanta de inmediato- ¡Mami! –Corre hasta la morena que entraba a toda prisa a la zona privada del aeropuerto donde era esperada por su familia

- R: ¿Estamos listas? –Pregunta sonriente para calmar aguas, conoce a su esposa.

Quinn por su parte prefiere asentir con la cabeza para no discutir en el instante. Rachel le da un beso torpe y camina jugueteando con Lana que decidió subirse en su espalda.

- Q: Prefiero no preguntarte porque te has retrasado tanto, pero solo espero que el jet pueda despegar dado que llevas más de una hora de retraso –Espeta seria y colocándose sus gafas de sol

- R: Tuve cosas que hacer, y disculpa no haberte llamado, mi celular se descargo

- Q: Supongo que no puedo saber esas cosas, como siempre…

- R: No es nada malo, ya luego te digo –Miente, pero no del todo.

Simplemente no se lo iba a explicar.

- Q: Claro, ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunta, pero en realidad ya iba caminando sin esperar a su esposa e hija

- L: Creo que mama está muy molesta

- R: Ya se le pasara… Espero…-Murmura

* * *

El viaje fue cómodo a pesar del incidente del inicio.

Lana iba jugando distraída en todo el camino y Quinn luego de leer un poco, durmió como un bebe.

Rachel prefirió quedarse despierta frente a ella y de vez en cuando observarla. Le encantaba hacer aquello. Parecía un ángel y ese hecho la hacía sonreír como idiota.

Pero poco le duro la hipnosis dado que poco antes de aterrizar Quinn despertó y la miro confusa

- Q: ¿Cuánto falta? –No puede reprimir un bostezo al preguntar

- R: Creo que en unos minutos aterrizamos –Responde con una gran sonrisa

- Q: ¿Por qué te ríes?

- R: Eres muy hermosa cuando duermes

- Q: ¿Solo cuando duermo? –Dice por lo bajo acomodándose mejor en el asiento

- R: Todo el tiempo, en realidad…-No perdía la sonrisa

- Q: Muchas gracias, tú también lo eres… -La mira por varios segundos pero de repente se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia Lana

Aquellos ojos chocolate aun tenían ese poder sobre ella

- R: Ha jugado todo el viaje –Observa a la niña que portaba unos audífonos conectados a un juego portátil

- Q: Eso le hace más llevadero el viaje

- R: ¿Estas de mejor humor?

- Q: Si… un poco mejor

- R: Esto será bueno para nosotras –Afirma inclinándose y acariciando su mano

* * *

Miami, ese era el destino escogido para pasar algunos días de relajación.

Una zona exclusiva de la ciudad que contaba con grandes mansiones donde los famosos solían ir y tener privacidad, allí era donde iban a estar.

Rachel compro aquella mansión hace algunos años y aunque no la usaban muy a menudo, les encantaba. Las escasas visitas que habían tenido a la misma siempre resultaron favorables, incluso la estrenaron las dos solas en uno de sus aniversarios de casadas.

Que deliciosa puede ser el agua con tu esposa desnuda dentro.

¿Y esta vez? Seguro iba a ser tan fabulosa como otras.

- R: ¡Lana, no corras! –Grita Rachel una vez que llegaban a la entrada del lugar y el chofer comenzaba a bajar las maletas

- L: ¡Quiero ir a ver la playa! –Expresa impaciente

- R: Espera que bajen el equipaje, no vayas sola

- Q: ¿Llamaste ayer para saber si estaba todo listo?

- R: Le pedí a Kurt ese favor

- Q: ¿Kurt no está de vacaciones?

- R: Si, pero iba a llamar para contratar unos servicios

- Q: Lo hubieses hecho tú, tal vez no haya ni comida, debiste prevenir –Tenía razón

- R: También pudiste haber llamado tú ¿No crees? –Ya se estaba cansando te tener la culpa

- Q: ¡Fue tu idea! ¿Te das cuenta? Seguro también piensas que Kurt no hizo nada, por eso me dices que me podía ocupar yo –Espeta de brazos cruzados

- R: No te preocupes, ahora lo averiguamos –Resopla

- L: ¡Dense prisa!

- Q: ¡No grites!

- Buenas tardes –Dice de repente una mujer de unos 40 años

- R: Hola, soy Rachel ¿Usted es del servicio? –Se acerca

- Si, Sra Berry, me llamo Martha, la Sra López ya tiene todo listo, espero hayan tenido un fabuloso vuelo –Dice esto mirando también a Quinn

- Q: ¿La Sra López? –Interviene la rubia con el ceño fruncido

- S: ¡Bienvenidas a esta fabulosa morada, mis queridas amigas! –Canturrea Santana con un vestido blanco veraniego y lo que parecía ser una deliciosa piña colada

- Q: ¿Qué diablos… -Fue interrumpida por un eufórico abrazo de Brittany

- B: ¡Quinn que bella estas! No llevas mucho en Miami y ya el sol te sienta de maravilla –Afirma con su gran y típica sonrisa

- Q: Gracias… Britt, San ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunta y mira a su esposa que estaba igual de confundida

- B: De vacaciones –Dice la rubia de ojos azules

- S: Si, Fabray… Y deberías agradecer nuestra presencia

- R: No entiendo nada –Negaba con la cabeza- ¿Cómo llegaron acá? ¿Quién las recibió? ¿Qué hizo Kurt?

- K: ¡Aquí estoy!

- R: ¿Qué? –Ahora estaba más confundida

- K: ¿Qué tal el viaje? –Pregunta muy sereno con sus pantalones cortos color rosa, camisa blanca y otra piña colada en mano

- L: Tia Britt ¿Podemos ir ya a la playa? –Alguien le tenía que hacer caso

- B: ¡Claro, vamos! ¿Hacemos una carrera? –La sujeta de la mano mientras la otra asentía eufóricamente- Nos vemos al rato, recuerden colocarse el traje de baño –Dice antes de desaparecer por la entrada principal

Rachel miraba todo como si fuera una película.

¿Qué hacían Santana y Brittany, allí?

¿Qué hacia Kurt allí si le dio vacaciones?

¡¿Qué diablos hacían todos en su casa si necesitaba días de descanso con su mujer e hija?!

- Q: Santana… ¿Se puede saber que haces acá? –Pregunta entre dietes jalando el brazo de la latina

- S: Oye…Cuidado –Se suelta del agarre- Deberías agradecerme el hecho de estar aquí, eh –Sacude su impecable vestido blanco

- Q: ¿Por qué tengo que hacer tal cosa? ¡No ves que necesito tiempo con mi esposa!

- S: Lo sé perfectamente, ¿Pero a caso te preocupaste por el servicio? –Quinn no dice nada- Esta increíble mansión estaba sola, ni siquiera había algo de tomar cuando llegamos. Porcelana me llamo de emergencia –Se refería a Kurt- Si no llego esto hubiese sido un desastre…

- Q: No estoy entendiendo nada –Sentía que le dolía la cabeza

- S: Que ahora tienes un servicio de empleados, piscinas limpias, playa despejada, y un chef puertorriqueño que hace unas delicias… ¡Para morirte! Todo contrato por mi, por supuesto, Kurt es un ineficiente

Al parecer el favor de Rachel no había sido cubierto

- R: Si te dije que contrataras un servicio hace una semana, era para que lo hicieras con tiempo, no para que llamaras a Santana y todos se vinieran de visita –Estaba enojada y su hablar entre dientes lo dejaba claro

- K: No me quedaba de otra, la agencia que llame no me dio respuesta y no me aseguraba que vinieran a tiempo, resulta que San y Britt estaban a pocas horas vacacionando y se pasaron por acá. Me echaron una mano

- R: ¿Y porque no se fueron luego de "Echarte una mano"? –Hace comillas con sus dedos

- K: Pues… porque –Movía las manos sin saber que decir- Digamos que se enamoraron de la casa, aparte de tus padres, esposa e hija, nadie más la conocía… ni siquiera yo –Sonríe con sarcasmo

- R: ¿Y tenias que escoger este momento para quedarte y aprovecharla?

Kurt mira a otro lado

- S: ¡No seas así! –Santana se quejaba a pocos metros- Jamás me dijiste que la puta casa de la playa era una mansión con 2 piscinas, 4 Jacuzzis, 8 habitaciones, 10 baños, cancha de tenis, motos de agua y kilómetros de playa privada. ¡Eres una mala amiga!

Santana López siempre tratando de colocar la razón de su lado.

- Q: ¡¿Ahora la mala soy yo?! Sabes muy bien para qué es este viaje

- S: ¡Ay, Fabray! Y cumplirás tus objetivos, es mas…. –La abraza por el hombro- Ni notaras nuestra presencia y mira el lado positivo… ¿Quién se iba a quedar con Lana cuando ustedes estuvieran en plan romántico? –Quinn no dice nada

Por mucho que se justificaran Santana o Kurt aquello no convencía ni a Rachel ni a Quinn.

- R: ¡¿También trajiste a un amigo?!

- K: No es mi amigo, es mi novio, Elliot y está dentro con el Chef, al parecer le gusta mucho eso de las artes culinarias –Guiña un ojo, pero Rachel seguía seria- Es un amor… ya lo vas a conocer

- S: ¿Todo bien, Berry? –Se acerca Santana con Quinn y su cara de pocos amigos

- K: Las espero dentro chicas, Elliot debe tener loco a los cocineros, es un amor este hombro –Sentencia para luego perderse dentro del lugar

- S: Yo voy a ver si Britt y la enana menor no se han ahogado, siéntanse como en su casa –Bromea y sigue al chico

Quinn y Rachel miran fijamente la entrada de la gran mansión y luego de un suspiro molesto…

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! –Se dicen ambas al unisonó

* * *

_Errar es de humanos, pero echarle la culpa a los demás es mas humano todavía! -Charles Chaplin_


	5. Escucha muy atenta

"**Escucha muy atenta" **

El día anterior transcurrió sin mucho alboroto, a pesar de la molestia inicial de Quinn y Rachel.

Resulto que tener a sus amigos cerca era algo realmente grato, sin embargo, el plan inicial era pasar tempo en pareja y obviamente con la niña. No una reunión tan "grande"

Dudaron poder tener paz con tanta gente alrededor, pero a las pocas horas de estar en la casa se sintieron a gusto entre conversaciones y bromas.

Elliot resulto ser un chico agradable, era mejor que Blaine, el aburrió ex novio de Kurt, por su parte Brittany mantenía todo el tiempo ocupada a Lana, algo de agradecer por momentos.

Santana por otro lado, no perdía tiempo en disfrutar cada comodidad que la mansión le brindaba. Graciosamente era la que mandaba al servicio, parecía la dueña de aquel lugar, pero para Quinn y Rachel ese detalle no era de importancia. A pesar de todo, le tenían suficiente confianza y cariño para aceptar eso.

¿Y como iban la cosas entre Quinn y Rachel?

Ellas procuraron no discutir tanto aquella noche; de no culparse mutuamente por todo y sus amigos sirvieron de conducto para limar asperezas sobre cualquier altercado que tuvieran horas antes.

Quien lo iba a decir.

- S: ¡¿Están todos listos? A sus posiciones! –Gritaba Santana desde una de las reposeras

- L: ¡Siii, ya estamos listos! –La pequeña era la más entusiasmada

- S: ¡Muy bien! En la esquina izquierda tenemos a... –Mira a Quinn a su lado- Redoble de tambores, Fabray –Pide con gracia- ¡Porcelana!

- K: ¡Santana! –Reclama, pero la latina lo ignora

- S: Seguimos con… ¡el novio de Porcelana! –Anuncia a Elliot que solo reía

- K: ¡Santana deja de llamarme así! -Era ignorado de nuevo

-S: Ahora vamos con la más hermosa de todas las mujeres, mi adorable esposa ¡Brittany! –La presenta y la rubia de ojos azules hace una reverencia- No falta nadie más ¿cierto? –Bromea mirando a Quinn que no perdía de vista la ansiedad de su hija por saltar al agua con su otra madre

- L: ¡Faltamos nosotras! –Saltaba reclamando

- S: ¡No, No, tú eres muy pequeña!

- L: ¡Saltare con mi mami! –Golpeaba fuerte el piso con su piececito y obviamente con su traje de baño en una pieza color rosa

- S: ¡Ella también es muy pequeña!

- Q: ¡Santana, anuncia a Lana y Rachel! –Quinn intervenía por sus mujeres

- S: Esta bien, esta bien… -Se acomoda mejor las gafas de sol y continua- Por último, pero no menos importante, el dueto Berry. ¡La enana menor y la enana mayor!

- Q: No le digas así…

- S: Cállate, Fabray

- E: ¿Podríamos comenzar con los saltos? Tengo un poco de frio –Elliot pide con amabilidad

- K: Mi novio tiene frio, Santana, deja de parlotear tanto

- S: ¡Si se siguen quejando no anuncio nada!

- B: ¡Santy, apúrate!

- S: ¡Ok, ya, ya! –Movía las manos al aire- Comienza porcelana en… 3…2….1 ¡YA! –Fue el grito para que el primer participante saltara al agua

Aquel no era cualquier concurso y que se les haya ocurro minutos antes no le restaba importancia, era algo de SUMA importancia, se trataba de:

"Saltos salpicadores"

Consistía en saltar y regar abundante agua, la persona que mas revuelo ocasionara en la piscina al saltar era la ganadora de aquel tan fantástico concurso.

Por supuesto, Lana era la primera emocionada, pero el resto no dudo en unirse excepto Santana que era la presentadora y Quinn, que con un libro tranquilamente a su lado, iba a juzgar al ganador.

Uno a uno fueron saltando, Kurt prácticamente se arrastro hasta la piscina, Elliot si dio un buen salto pero no salpico tanta agua como para merecer el puesto, pero Brittny ohh ella sí que hizo un gran salto

- S: ¡Britt es la ganadora! –Gritaba desde su lugar

- R: ¡Claro que no, faltamos nosotras! –Reclama la morena

- L: ¡Cierto, no quieres que saltemos porque sabes que ganaremos! –Le espetaba a su tía- ¿Cierto, mami? –Corroboraba su teoría con su morena madre que asentía en apoyo

- S: ¡Ustedes son muy pequeñas para participar!

- Q: Santana, anuncia para que salten y no te burles de ellas

- S: ¡Pero igual les daré la oportunidad! –Se dirigía a las dos concursantes

- R: ¡Vamos a saltar! Súbete Lana! –Hizo que la niña se sujetara fuerte de su espalda y comenzó a tomar impulso

- S: Berry mayor y Berry menor en 3…2…1. –Anuncia y Rachel da un gran salto con su hija encima

- Q: ¡Siiiii! Son las ganadoras –Quinn emocionada celebraba la gran "Salpicada" de su esposa e hija

- S: ¡Berry, eres un desastre, casi me mojas! –Gritaba aquello afirmando que en realidad fue un gran salto

- B: ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy en segundo lugar? –Preguntaba uniéndose a su esposa y amiga en las reposeras

- S: Si amor, pero de todas formas todos son mejor que Kurt

- K: ¡Te escuche, Santana! –Espetaba desde uno de los jacuzzis al lado de la piscina mientras que Elliot le entregaba una bebida

Rachel sale con Lana de la piscina y camina hacia Quinn que, con una gran sonrisa, esperaba a las triunfadoras

- L: ¡Hemos ganado! –Celebra estirando su pequeño brazo hasta su otra madre pero sin soltar a la morena

- Q: ¡Son las mejores! –Quinn la recibe y con ella a Rachel en un abrazo familiar

- S: Por favor, vayan con sus abrazos mojados a otro lado

- R: Deja la envidia, Santana

- L: Lo hemos hecho genial ¿verdad? –No podía ocultar la emoción en su cara

- Q: Fue fabuloso, jamás vi un salto ¡tan perfecto!

- L: Mami corre muy rápido y salta muy fuerte

- R: Fue por tus instrucciones que lo logramos –Comparte la victoria mientras le tendía una toalla a Quinn que ya tenía a la niña completamente en sus piernas

- Q: Sécate tu también, te puedes resfriar

- R: Me secare al sol –Dice sentándose a su lado

- Q Estas chorreando, Rachel, estas muy mojada

- S: Uyy, que erótico sonó eso –Bromea y recibe dos miradas amenazadoras recordándole que estaba Lana en frente para ese tipo de bromas- Como sea, Britt vamos a ver que paso con el almuerzo en este lugar –Incita a su esposa a que la acompañe dentro

Rachel al final, por insistencia de Quinn, se seco un poco y en silencio espero que su hija fuera secada

- L: ¿Y cuál será mi premio?

Ella tenía entendido que en los concursos había premios para el ganador.

Siempre.

- R: Tu premio será comer muchas verduras en el almuerzo –Bromea

- L: ¡Nooo! –Replica de inmediato

- Q: ¿Qué quieres de premio?

- L: Mmm… ¿Puedo dormir hoy muy tarde? –Eran sus deseos casi todos los días, pero no se lo permitían

- Q: ¿Qué tan tarde?

- L: A las once de la noche –Oh, que madrugada

- Q: Esta bien –Dice pero guiñando un ojo a su esposa que reía, Lana no se iba a dormir a esa hora ni queriendo, podía apostar que se dormiría a las 9 Pm luego de tanto jugar en la piscina

- L: ¿Y mami que premio tendrá?

- Q: Tu mami… no se ¿Qué quieres de premio? –La mira

- E: Chicas, me dicen que la comida esta lista –Interrumpía Elliot

- L: Si, tengo hambre –Salta de las piernas de su madre y sale corriendo hasta Kurt que también entraba

- E: ¿Vienen?

- R: Si, ya vamos

- E: Las esperamos dentro

Quinn se levanta al igual que Rachel, pero poco antes de pisar los escalones que daban entrada a la casa, la morena la detiene

- Q: ¿Qué sucede? –Frunce el ceño

- R: No te he dicho el premio que quiero

- Q: Ah… ¿Y cuál es? –Alza una ceja

- R: También quiero dormir tarde

- Q: Puedes dormir a la hora que quieras

- R: Pero quiero dormir tarde contigo, tal vez dormir cuando todos hayan despertado, aprovechando que pueden distraer a Lana

- Q: ¿A qué te refieres con…. Oh –Deja la pregunta en el aire

- R: Exacto –Guiña un ojo y le da un lento beso que ambas saborean con los ojos cerrados

- Q: Me encanta cuando haces eso –Dice una vez que se separan

- R: ¿Qué haga, Que?

- Q: Que me beses de esa forma… -Sonríe mirando los labios de la otra

- R: Entonces tal vez lo haga más seguido –Le da un corto beso y la incita a entrar.

Quinn la sigue montada en su nube particular.

* * *

El almuerzo estaba siendo servido por Martha, la empleada que los recibió un día antes, mientras que la comida fue preparada por el chef puertorriqueño que Santana contrato y que, en ningún momento, dejaba de halagar.

Decidieron sentarse en uno de los comedores que poseía grandes ventanales hasta el área de la piscina y a su vez con una hermosa vista hasta la playa.

Kurt estaba a la punta del comedor de 8 puestos con Elliot a la izquierda y Rachel en la primera silla de la derecha justo al lado de Quinn, seguida por Lana. Mientras que Santana y Brittany permanecían en la misma línea de Elliot

- S: Entonces, novio de porcelana. ¿A que dijiste que te dedicabas? –Habla la latina saboreando algunas delicias de su, ahora favorito, chef

- K: ¿No vas a respetarnos? –Se hacia el indignado una vez mas

- S: No –Responde tranquila

- K: Mira, eres…-

- E: No te alteres, Kurt –Interrumpe para calmar a su novio con una cálida sonrisa- Soy actor, Santana, a eso me dedico, pronto comenzare una nueva obra

- Q: ¿Estas en Broadway? –Pregunta interesada

- E: Así es…

- Q: Yo doy clases en NYU, he participado en algunas obras, pero ahora estoy entregada más que todo a mis clases y talleres

- R: Y a escribir guiones, lo hace fenomenal –Aprovecha de hacerle un cumplido a su esposa que sonríe

- E: Conozco su trabajo –Dice el chico de ojos claros con una gran sonrisa dirigida tanto a Rachel que tenía en frente, como a Quinn

- K: ¿Cómo que conoces su trabajo? –Se interesa

- E: Yo estudie también artes dramáticas en Julliard, pero tú eres tres promociones más adelantada que yo, de hecho pude ver tu trabajo final antes de que egresaras. –Explica para sorpresa de la rubia

- Q: ¡¿En serio?! Jamás me lo imagine… Pero de verdad no te recuerdo

- E: Digamos que no era muy popular, tú sí que lo eres

- L: Mis mamas son unas estrellas –Dice la pequeña de repente con la boca llena

- B: Y tu una pequeña escarcha –Añade Brittany haciendo reír al resto

- E: Tienes razón, pequeña, ambas lo son, Rachel evidentemente muy conocida y Quinn he visto su trabajo con los grupos de teatro y he leído un poco sobre su trabajo en NYU, de las pocas docentes jóvenes en esa área que logra ser respetada. Algo digno de admiración, aparte de ser tan hermosa –Se expresa mirándola como a un ídolo

- B: Creo que tienes un fan, Quinnie

- K: Si eso parece –Añade Kurt con el ceño fruncido, no sabía que su novio conocía tanto de su amiga

- Q: Elliot, me halagas, creo que jamás me habían hablado de esa forma respecto a mi trabajo, de verdad muchas gracias –Sentencia sonrojada

- E: No tienes nada que agradecer, eres realmente fantástica –No perdía la sonrisa, pero justo eso estaba desesperando a Rachel

La morena lo miraba fijamente aprovechando que lo tenía en frente, pero este ni lo notaba pues su mirada desde hace rato estaba en su ya proclamada "ídolo" Qinnn Fabray

- K: Digamos que Quinn no está acostumbrada a encontrarse fans tan repentinos, amor –Estira su mano para acariciar la de su novio levemente

Un gesto posesivo.

- E: Pero ya llegaran muchos más, eres muy buena docente, tus técnicas son fabulosas, no dudo que dentro de poco te ofrezcan de otras universidades. ¿Has hecho guiones, también? Sé que en Julliard adaptaste algunos

Incomodidad.

Eso era lo que sentía Rachel e incluso Kurt al notar el extenso conocimiento que tenía Elliot sobre Quinn y su trabajo, nada personal, pero ¿Por qué no lo menciono antes?

¿Era una especie de fan Psicópata que se camuflo como novio de Kurt en aquella casa para atacar?

Santana, Brittany y Lana estaban presentes pero, no escuchaban del todo, la comida era un poco más importante que aquello.

- Q: Sigo escribiendo, pero ahora no estoy enfocada en eso, tal vez haga una obra infantil, me gustaría hacer eso y estoy en proceso de escribirla

- E: ¿Y actuar en una?

- Q: Es probable, a final de año mi grupo de promoción de Julliard nos reuniremos y actuaremos algo, quizás me anime luego de eso –Sentencia sonriente

- E: Eres maravillosa, en serio lo digo –La mira embelesado pero, más que todo admirado

- R: ¿Estás seguro que este chico es gay? –Susurra por lo bajo a Kurt dejando entrever su incomodidad y celos, porque si, estaba celosa y no lo podía negar, le parecía muy rara la actitud de aquel chico para con su esposa

- K: Mas gay que Blaine y sus moños estampados

- R: Bueno lo estoy dudando, seriamente –Hablaba entre dientes

- K: Te entiendo, tampoco sabía que era fan de Quinn –Responde en el mismo tono mientras los otros dos seguían en su conversaciones y las mujeres restantes comiendo en su mundo

Rachel remueve su comida y miro al chico que tenia al frente

- R: Es sorprendente que sepas tanto de mi esposa ¿Por qué no se lo mencionaste antes a Kurt? –Pregunta sin dejar de ocultar su incomodad

- E: No surgió el tema, supongo –Se encoge de hombros

- R: Me sigue pareciendo raro, pero igualmente muchas gracias por tus halagos –Mira a Quinn- Se lo fantástica profesional que es, no me extraña que tenga fans como tú, sin embargo, que seas justo "tú" –Resalta la palabra- me ha resultado raro

- Q: Rachel… Por favor –Dice por lo bajo al notar el tono molesto de su esposa

- E: Disculpa de verdad, no quise resultar incomodo, es que estudie en el mismo instituto y bueno… Tenía algo de conocimiento sobre ella

- R: No te preocupes, yo también estudie en el mismo instituto y sin embargo seguro de mi no te acuerdas

El resto comenzó a notar la ida y venida de palabras, Kurt prefería no meterse, pero miraba fijamente a su novio con desconcierto

- Q: Pero estudiábamos cosas diferentes, Rachel –Trata de calmarla

- E: De verdad lo siento mucho, no pretendía que te incomodaras, lo siento chicas –Se expresa son sinceridad

- S: Sigue siendo raro que seas un repentino fan de Fabray, pero creo que eso no importa. ¿Los dos son gays, no? –Trata de relajar el ambiente

- Q: Ese comentario estuvo de mas, Santana

- R: No, en realidad estuvo bien resaltarlo

- K: Bueno, creo que mi novio simplemente es un poco intenso con estas cosas, si vieran como se pone con Jodie Foster –Bromea aunque a él también le resulto incomodo- ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos al postre en la piscina? ¿Vamos amor? –Le pide a Elliot

- E: Claro y de nuevo mil disculpas –Mira a Quinn y Rachel

- Q: No tienes que disculparte por nada, en serio.

Sin decir nada los dos hombres salen del comedor

- B: No quiero postre, mi estomago se siente como si tuviera a blanca nieve y los siete enanitos dentro

- S: Sera cinco, porque dos están aquí –Bromea con Lana y Rachel

Quinn se lo hubiese recriminando pero, estaba muy ocupada mirando a su esposa con enfado

- L: ¡Yo soy grande! –Resalta limpiando su boca mientras se para en la silla

- S: Si, muy grande, mejor vamos fuera que creo que tus madres tienen que hablar, vamos Britt –Llama a su esposa y se va con la niña

- B: No se preocupen, les puedo certificar que es gay, de otra forma me hubieses visto los pechos en la piscina y prefirió mirar los pantalones cortos rosas de Kurt –Expresa tranquila antes de marcharse

Quinn y Rachel la miraron irse y luego de un corto silencio habla la rubia

- Q: ¿Por qué te comportantes de esa manera?

- R: No me recrimines nada, sabes que fue realmente incomodo

- Q: Incomodo es cuando se te lanzan encima mujeres u hombres y yo no digo nada, es normal. El chico obviamente sabe de mi trabajo y le gusta, eso es todo

- R: Fue incomodo para mí y listo. Disculpa ¿Está bien? –Se mueve para verla de frente- De vez en cuando tengo derecho a sentir celos con respecto a mi esposa ¿O solo tú puedes hacer escenas como aquella ultima vez en la academia de Ballet de Lana?

- Q: Solo te tome la mano –Se levanta- Y esa tipa se te metía por los ojos. ¡Este chico es gay!

- R: Lo acabamos de conocer

- Q: Es decir ¿Lo estas dudando?

- R: No lo estoy dudando, pero no lo conocemos bien y es por eso que me resulto incomodo, incluso Kurt se sintió de la misma forma.

- Q: Me parece egoísta tu actitud, creo que hasta te pudo resultar incomodo solo porque esta vez la atención no estaba en ti. ¿No será eso? –Se cruza de brazos hablando con algo de veneno

- R: ¿Celosa porque te elogien? Eso es realmente estúpido –También se levanta y la mira con indignación

- Q: Es que no comprendo tu incomodad, si fue amable y es homosexual como para querer algo conmigo

- R: Fue cosa del momento, Quinn, nada más. Si hubiese sido al revés tal vez te hubiese molestado y yo no te hubiese podido decir nada porque eres la que "Se lo tiene que aguantar"

- Q: Es increíble que no podamos estar un día sin discutir por estupideces

- R: No son estupideces, es vida de casadas, a veces discutir, hablar y luego recriminar, en nuestro caso…

- Q: Si te recrimino es porque justamente poco me hablas y te vas, pero es bueno que, al menos, ahora por discutir te tenga en frente y no en cinco minutos saliendo por la puerta –Hacia gestos alzando los brazos.

- R: Yo siempre tengo y tendré la culpa de todo, queda claro –Ríe con ironía y se sienta de nuevo en el comedor

- Q: Quiero que me hables con claridad, así como mostraste celos hace rato, quiero que lo hagas pero en otro aspecto, quiero entender porque te distraes de cosas que antes considerabas importantes

- R: Que este ocupada no significa que no me importe mi familia, si es a lo que te refieres

- Q: Sabes que todo ha sido diferente –Se sienta también y baja el tono

- R: Lo sé… Pero todo tiene un porque

- Q: ¿Por qué no lo puedo saber? ¿Por qué te cierras con este tema? Todo parece normal, pero al mismo tiempo es diferente ¡Me desespera que discutamos tanto!

- R: No tienes paciencia, tal vez si esperaras un poco yo…

- Q: ¡¿Paciencia para qué?! –Alza la voz- Para pasar más tiempo durmiendo contigo pero como si estuvieras en otro mundo. Para esperar despertar y que no estés y tal vez al siguiente día olvides algo importante

- R: ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Quinn? –Mantenía la calma en su voz- Que crees que eres la víctima en esta historia. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, eres la otra madre de mi hija y no quiero que esto cambie, pero tampoco me eches encima la culpa de lo que sea que creas que haya cambiado, si cada día estoy a tu lado, te soy fiel y trato de llevar esto de la mejor manera

La rubia la mira detenidamente hasta que luego de un suspiro frustrado, habla

- Q: No quiero ser víctima en esta historia, tampoco quiero que tu lo seas y mucho menos que mi hija este en medio de una disputa. Pero no me niegues que llevas meses despreocupada de nosotras, ¿Y sabes qué? –Sonríe con ironía de medio lado- Me da igual, no quieres tener la misma atención conmigo, pues bien, pero al menos ¡Admítelo!

- R: ¿Y tú has tenido la misma conmigo?

- Q: Por supuesto…

- R: ¿Mas allá de recriminarme lo que hago mal y quedar callada cuando lo hago bien, a tu parecer, has sido la misma de antes? –Le pregunta perdiendo su mirada chocolate en la avellana de Quinn

- Q: Pienso que si y si he cambiado no me he dado cuenta, siempre trato de que todo esté bien entre nosotras, pero tu poca veces estas, ese es el problema…

- R: No soy perfecta, sé que he tenido errores como el del cumpleaños de Lana, pero tú tampoco lo eres, sabes…-Coloca la barbilla sobre sus manos- Para mi si, eres magnifica, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo… es que yo jamás te recrimino cuando siento que has cambiado algo o haces algo que nos afecta, al igual que no te discuto cuando te puedas sentir incomoda, como yo hace un rato.

La rubia no dice nada, quizás Rachel tenía razón ¿Era ella sola la que produjo el cambio?

¿Pero, cuál era el cambio exactamente?

Ya no sabía ni lo que pasaba… Pero en el fondo todo se resumía a poca comunicación.

- Q: Disfruto cada pequeño momento como el de hace rato –Hace referencia al beso antes de ir a comer- Pero la mayoría del tiempo, desde hace unos meses, te noto alejada, no puedes pretender que solo me quede callada y te comprenda cuando me hablas de cualquier otra cosa o en todo caso, no me hablas de lo que te mantiene tan ocupada

- R: A veces son solo tonterías y créeme que lo que me tiene ocupada no es nada malo, al contrario…

- Q: Pero quiero saber esas tonterías, quiero saber eso que te aleja de mi por muy tonto que se para ti, y si es importante y bueno, entonces quiero que lo compartas conmigo –Le toma la mano con fuerza

Tenía razón, después de todo ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, cierto?

Ella deseaba compartir alegrías y tristezas con Rachel, darle su espacio pero no sentirla a miles de kilómetros, que le contara sus problemas o sus grandes logros.

Como solía ser hace un tiempo.

- R: Esta bien, te lo diré… Pero escucha muy atenta lo que te voy a decir


	6. Un respiro

"**Un respiro" **

- R: Esta bien, te lo diré… Pero escucha muy atenta lo que te voy a decir

Quinn traga grueso y la mira en silencio

¿Por fin iba a saber lo que pasaba?

¿Lo que le tenía que decir Rachel iba a cambiar en algo lo que estaba pasando entre ellas? ¿le iba a afectar para bien o para mal?

¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad?

Fuera lo que fuera, ya quería saber el misterio de su esposa, la constante huida y distracción que tanto desesperaba

- Q: Estoy atenta a todo lo que me tengas que decir, sea lo que sea –Fue sincera

- R: Lo sé, sé que quieres saberlo todo, pero primero… Quiero que tengamos más tiempo con nosotras, la una para la otra. Que el propósito de esto no sea solo saber algo que te inquieta, quiero que vayamos más allá…

- Q: ¿A qué te refieres?

- R: ¿Recuerdas la razón por la cual decidimos venir acá? Lo que te propuse

- Q: Comenzar de nuevo…

- R Y eso vamos a hacer

- Q: No estoy entendiendo nada –Negaba con la cabeza- ¿No ibas a decirme eso que te tiene tan ocupada?

- R: Si te lo voy a decir, pero no ahora mismo, no tienes que desesperarte –Ríe un poco

Quinn la mira con seriedad. ¿En serio le insinuaba desesperación a esta altura? ¡Pues claro que lo estaba! Pero prefirió relajarse en ese momento

Respira, tan solo respira…

- Q: Se trata de que quiero que estemos bien, de eso se trata todo Rachel –Dice ya con cansancio

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban discutiendo?

Por lo que podía ver en su reloj era mucho y ya atreves del gran ventanal observaba como su hija se colocaba el chaleco salva vidas para ir en las motos de agua con los adultos.

Esas eran las cosas que deberían estar disfrutando, no discutiendo una vez más y Rachel lo sabía porque ella miro hacia la misma dirección en ese instante

- R: Quiero verla siempre así –Afirma aun mirando a su hija

- Q: ¿Con ellos?

- R: Feliz en general… que nada le afecte

- Q: Siempre habrán cosas que le afecten –Deja de mirar a la niña para mirar a su esposa

- R: Pero yo tratare de que no le toquen las peores –Le devuelve la mirada y sonríe de lado- De ahora en adelante

- Q: Sigues con ese aire de misterio –Resopla

Rachel se levanta de la mesa y le tiende la mano a la otra que luego de una mirada inquieta la toma.

- R: Con tan solo un toque… -Susurra y sonríe mientras la atrae a su cuerpo

- Q: ¿Qué haces? –Pregunta en el mismo tono disfrutando la caricia en la mejilla que la morena con su mano derecha le otorgaba

- R: ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra noche sobre tocar mi mano? –La rubia asiente- Puedes lograr muchas cosas, tal vez no te des cuenta, pero tú y ella –Lanza una mirada fugaz a Lana- Siguen siendo lo primero en mi vida, con un toque, una mirada, una frase pueden lograr que vuelva a la realidad

- Q: No siempre lo siento de esa forma –Pronuncia con voz débil y bajando levemente la mirada

Rachel con la mano alza su barbilla

- R: Tal vez no he hecho las cosas de la mejor forma y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta, pero te aseguro que nada malo está pasando conmigo

- Q: ¿No me vas a decir que sucede en concreto?

- R: Te dije que si lo hare

- Q: ¿Cuándo? –Se muerde el labio inferior en gesto de ansiedad y Rachel le da un rápido beso que la hizo sonreír

- R: Antes de que este viaje termine, pero como te dije, vamos a comenzar de nuevo

- Q: Pensé que ya lo estábamos haciendo

- R: Ahora mismo, tal vez, un poco –Mueve la cabeza de lado y lado- Pero hace rato no. Vamos a darnos un respiro

- Q: Tu misterio me desorienta más...

- R: Lo siento –Ríe con fuerza y la abraza por completo- Esta noche tenemos algunas cosas que hacer ¿Recuerdas? Vamos a darnos un respiro de las discusiones

- Q: Si… Estoy de acuerdo

- R: Entonces relájate. Si te contare aquello que me tiene ocupada y espero sea lo que esperas escuchar y me entiendas

- Q: Esta bien –Respira profundo para tratar de seguir en calma y no pedir a suplicas que hablara

- R: El misterio hace que todo sea más divertido ¿No crees?

No, claro que no lo creía

- Q: ¿Este es el nuevo comienzo, seguir con el misterio? –Pregunta algo fastidiada del juego aunque aun cómoda en sus brazos

- R: Va comenzar por donde siempre se comienza, por el inicio.

* * *

Cuando estamos rodeados de familia nos sentimos generalmente a gusto, en caso de que consideremos a esas personas como tal.

Familia.

Las familias bilógicas no se escogen, naces y debes aceptar la que tienes, a excepción de algunos casos donde adoptas a otros y los quieres incluso más que a tu familia biológica.

¿Pero que es la familia?

Es ese punto de partida en la vida de todo ser humano, no importa si es una madre, si es un padre, si son dos madres o dos padres, incluso si solo has tenido alguno de los dos, o desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos.

Las familias te enseñan con su experiencia a vivir la vida, tus padres, tus hermanos, tus tíos o esas personas que están allí antes de tú nacer y que luego te instruyen para que tu sigas en el mundo sin ser sujetado.

Sea como sea, la familia es importante para muchos, tanto la biológica como aquella que escogemos durante el camino.

Como lo eran Kurt, Brittany y Santana para Rachel y Quinn.

¿Y saben qué? La familia era todo para Rachel Berry, aunque con errores y su esposa pensara lo contrario en muchas ocasiones, ella tenía muy claro lo que era importante.

Sus dos padres, Hiram y Shelby, la educaron de tal forma que cuando nació su hija, sola la quería sobreproteger, tal como lo hicieron con ella, tal como le afecto a ella misma.

Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que la sobreprotección no era la clave por experiencia propia, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera mientras ella pudiera evitarlo

Nunca, jamás lo iba a permitir.

Entre todo eso, le había prometido a su, ahora desesperada, esposa un nuevo comienzo… Y eso le iba a dar al tiempo que le contaría lo que sea que le tuviera que contar, aunque no sabía si sacar sus teorías del todo.

Por otro lado a Quinn no le gustaba el misterio, el tira y afloja y tampoco el te quiero, pero me tengo que ir, que aun Rachel hacia.

La frase "Comenzar de nuevo" se estaba volviendo tan repetitiva en sus conversaciones que parecía una excusa más que una solución, incluso comenzaba a perder el sentido con tanto rodeo.

Pero esa noche… Iba a ser paciente, iba a estar en calma, a darse un respiro e iba a tratar de no remover el mismo tema.

Deseaba avanzar, por ella, por su matrimonio, por su familia.

Eran aproximadamente las 8:15 pm. Lana, como supuso estaba más que dormida.

Una carrera en motos de agua encima de su tía Santana la había dejado agotada y aquella noche, dormía plácidamente en la recamara que ocupaban sus tías, las cuales, por alguna razón, le propusieron a Quinn que la niña durmiera con ellas…

Rachel llevaba cerca de una hora "desaparecida" pero quedaron en verse cerca de la piscina justo esa hora.

Y allí estaba Quinn, con zapatillas, su vestido floreado y el cabello un tanto ondulado luego de una tarde de piscina.

- R: Buenas noches, ¿Esta bella dama espera a alguien? –Llega la morena a espaldas de su esposa

La rubia voltea a instante y sonríe al verla con un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas que hacia resaltar mas su hermosa piel morena.

- Q: Espero a mi esposa –Sigue la broma con una sonrisa

- R: Oh… ¿Es casada? –Finge asombro llevando su mano al pecho

- Q: Si, mira –Le enseña el anillo

- R: Yo tengo uno igual –Muestra el suyo

- Q: ¿Es casada?

- R: Si, pero mi esposa esta extraviada, por eso me preguntaba si usted desea acompañarme esta noche, claro si a su mujer no le molesta

- Q: No creo que le moleste, suele estar muy ocupada últimamente y no lo notara

Golpe bajo.

Rachel en silencio asiente con expresión neutral, pero sin perder el contacto visual.

- R: Eso no sucederá –Sentencia con firmeza y le tienda la mano- ¿Vamos?

- Q: Claro –Cede dándole un beso en la mejilla

Su anterior comentario simplemente salió sin meditarlo, tal vez era costumbre hacer eso últimamente y ella no se daba cuenta.

Bajaron hasta la playa en donde un camino de antorchas estaba encendido, al fondo se podía ver algo, pero Quinn no lograba definir que era

- R: Espero no hayas comido nada, he mandado a preparar algo especial

- Q: No he comido y de hecho no tengo mucha hambre, pero si es especial me arriesgare –Comenta caminando hasta aquello que ahora ya era definido

Se trataba de una mesa para dos totalmente tallada en madera que estaba sobre una alfombra y varias antorchas alrededor.

Cerca de esa mesa había otra cuadrada con bandejas y un hombre del personal de servicio esperando por ellas

- Q: Buenas noches –Le dice al hombre que le responde amable y con una sonrisa

- R: Ven, vamos a sentarnos –La incita a seguirla a la mesa para dos y saca su silla

- Q: Estas siendo muy caballerosa –Ríe y se sienta

- R: No cae mal serlo de vez en mes ¿Te molesta? –Pregunta entre broma y seriedad

- Q: Claro que no, me encanta que seas así, atenta… Lo de caballerosa es una broma en realidad, yo a veces lo soy

- R: No recuerdo la última vez que lo fuiste –Frunce el ceño divertida

- Q: Tienes una mala memoria –La apunta con el dedo

- R: Como sea –Seguía riendo- ¿Cenamos?

- Q: Esta bien…

La morena llama al hombre que comienza a servir el primer plato acompañado con algo de buen vino.

Todo se veía muy bien, de seguro fue preparado por el Chef favorito de Santana.

- R: ¿Te gusta? –Pregunta una vez que su esposa probara los primeros bocados del segundo plato

- Q: Sabe muy bien, se me despertó el hambre de repente –Admite sonrojada

- R: Te lo puedes permitir –Dice para luego dar el sorbo a su copa de vino. Poco tomaba alcohol luego de sus problemas de adicción, pero era una noche especial y el vino de forma controlada no era nada agresivo.

Iba a disfrutar la velada con su esposa.

El primer plato consistía en una deliciosa crema de mariscos y el segundo eran Tallarines en salsa de marisco con rape y langostinos. Uno de los favoritos de Quinn.

- Q: Gracias por mandar a preparar este plato, no recuerdo la última vez que lo comí…

- R: Fue aquí.

- Q: ¿Aquí qué?

- R: Aquí lo comiste, en nuestro aniversario, vinimos acá y fuimos a un restaurant para almorzar, pediste esto.

- Q: Tienes razón… Rectifico, si tienes buena memoria

- R: Siempre recuerdo lo importante, aunque no lo creas –Guiña un ojo

- Q: Sin embargo, y hablando de la exquisita cena, aunque ame estos detalles no suele ser muy común que seas romántica en este nivel

- R: ¿Romántica en este nivel? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Q: Si… Cena a la orilla de la playa, antorchas, flores recién cortadas –Mira en el centro de la mesa- Estos detalles nunca se te han dado con facilidad aunque digas cosas dulces y compongas canciones fabulosas

- R: ¿te molesto o…

- Q: ¡No, no! –Se apresura a aclarar- No me molesta, de hecho me encanta. Es solo que te conozco, se que eres un poco torpe y te sientes incomoda con el romanticismo, pero para mí esto esta fenomenal, una cena así no le cae mal a ninguna pareja

- R: Pedí que lo prepararan esto especialmente porque amas el plato y quiero que hablemos en un ambiente relajado, que nos demos un respiro –Sentencia- aunque sigo pensando que el romanticismo cliché es estúpido –Deja claro su posición

- Q: Si en cierto punto… y pensar que a los dos días de conocerme me diste rosas rojas y chocolates

- R: Lo sé, lo recuerdo y me siento tonta

- Q: Fue gracioso, pero me gusto lo tierna que fuiste, toda sonrojada y tímida en la puerta de mi habitación –Recuerda entre suspiros

- R: ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

- Q Claro Srta Lesbiana

- R: Me gusta ser directa –Ríe

- Q: Llegar a mi mesa en la biblioteca de Julliard y decirme "Hola me llamo Rachel, soy lesbiana y creo que deberías salir conmigo" es muy directo e inolvidable –Dice pronunciando las palabras que Rachel dijo el día que se conocieron

- R: Para tener 19 años y un montón de dudas en la cabeza creo que lo hice bien. Llevaba mucho rato viéndote desde lejos y me gustabas mucho

- Q: Hablas en pasado, Berry –La mira divertida

- R: Me sigues gustando –Corrige- El punto es que hice muchas teorías en mi cabeza de cómo acercarme a ti y un amigo me dijo que tal vez no eras lesbiana, por eso pensé en arriesgarme ser directa y decirte aquello

- Q: Incluso para una lesbiana es algo extraño, pero no me molesto

- R: También te dije tendríamos una cita en pocos días pero, te fuiste porque tenías clases y no me dejaste seguir hablando

- Q: Era una clase importante –Se defiende- Pero de todas formas en dos días te apareciste con tu guitarra en el hombro, las rosas rojas y los chocolates, me pediste una cita y no me pude negar.

- R: Pensándolo bien… creo que el romanticismo cliché me sirvió de mucho

- Q: Hagas lo que hagas siempre será el doble de interesante para mí

- R: Soy una estrella –Se encoge de hombros presumida

- Q: Eso es solo un detalle dentro de tu esplendor -La mira fijamente

Ambas se quedan de repente en silencio, solo escuchando las olas y la brisa que llegaba hasta la mesa.

El hombre de servicio se había marchado hace pocos minutos, el plato estaba prácticamente acabado, la noche se les estaba yendo con una agradable conversación.

Aunque aun no llegaban al punto crucial, ya no estaban apuradas…

Ni siquiera Quinn

De repente lo que ofreció Rachel estaba pasando… Se estaban dando un respiro dentro de tanta turbulencia y lo estaban disfrutando.

- R: Te amo –Dice luego del largo silencio

Quinn suspira

- Q: También te amo…

- R: Eres tan hermosa, que a veces me pregunto si soy demasiado afortunada para que esto sea real…

- Q: Tonta…

- R: Es en serio

- Q: ¿Y tú no te has visto en un espejo?

- R: Claro, todos los días y me pregunto ¿Cuántas pueden tener la suerte de Quinn Fabray?

La rubia suelta una gran carcajada al escuchar eso

- Q: Supongo que somos dos las afortunadas –Afirma como puede

- R: Lo somos. ¿Quieres bailar?

- Q: ¿Esto es el guion de una película?

- R: Si, y ahora era cuando tenias que decir que no hay música y salen todo un grupo de violinista detrás de aquellas palmeras, pero no sucederá. No pude contratar los efectos especiales

- Q: ¿Entonces como bailamos? –Pregunta levantándose dado que Rachel había hecho lo mismo acercándose a ella

- R: Con mi voz

- Q: ¿Bailaremos mientras cantas? –Pregunta mientras era guiada por la morena un poco más cerca de la playa

Rachel la toma de la cintura y Quinn cruza sus brazos en la espalda de la más baja.

- R: Claro. ¿Qué canción deseas escuchar?

- Q: Cualquiera que venga de ti para mis oídos está bien

Y Blackbird de los Beatles comenzó a sonar

Se movían muy despacio, lo que la arena les permitía y lo que la hermosa voz de Rachel guiaba.

Aquello canción les encantaba a ambas porque fue la primera que la morena le canto a Quinn con su guitarra y en la primera cita

Si, aquella que surgió de los chocolates y rosas rojas.

Estaban muy juntas, una pegada a la otra y con las mejillas algo encendidas rosando en compás. Quinn no sabía si era por los susurros de Rachel o por los platos de afrodisiacos que había comido, pero de repente tenía mucho calor aunque siguiera la fresca brisa de la playa sobre ellas

_**8… You Were Only Waiting For This Moment To Arise…8**_

Termino de cantar Rachel con el exquisito susurro que había comenzado…

Ambas se separan un poco y se miran las bocas para luego unirlas en un beso no tan delicado.

Quinn se permite jugar un poco más y separa los labios de la morena con su lengua para dar paso a algo mucho más pasional.

Rachel, por supuesto, encantada corresponde uniendo también su lengua y de vez en cuando dando pequeños mordiscos a los labios rosa de su mujer.

Luego de unos minutos y por exigencia de mas oxigeno se separan…

- Q: Creo que de repente hace mucho calor –Expresa relamiendo sus labios

- R: Eso lo podemos solucionar –Dice separándose

Quinn no la pierde de vista, la morena comienza a desvestirse con tranquilidad

- Q: ¿Qué haces?

- R: Vamos… Quítate la ropa –La invita

- Q: ¿Estás loca?

- R: No es algo que no hayamos hecho antes –Dice ya sin el vestido ni los zapatos

- Q: Antes estábamos solas, ahora nos pueden ver -Mira a todos lados

- R: Hasta acá no se ve nada y todos deben estar durmiendo

Quinn duda mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero luego de otra insistencia de su esposa, cede en quitarse la ropa

- Q: Eres increíble, Rachel Berry –Sentencia vencida y desvistiéndose

- R: Quítate eso también –Señala la ropa interior

- Q: Pero tú la tienes puesta

- R: ¡Ya no! –Expresa completamente desnuda - ¡Vamos! –Corre hasta la playa

Quinn con rapidez se quita sus prendas y la sigue

- Q: ¡Rachel, el agua está muy fría! –Grita nadando un poco hasta la morena

- R: Esta perfecta

- Q: Esta muy fría –Dice seria

Rachel se acerca y la abraza dejando cortos besos en su cuello

- R: Eso lo puedo arreglar fácilmente, aun nos falta el postre…

- Q: No veo que hayas comenzado –La reta en broma.

Definitivamente Rachel si había comenzado, las manos en su trasero y los mordiscos en su cuello lo demostraban

- R: Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa –Le susurra con extrema sensualidad

Quinn decide jugar un poco y acaricia suavemente los pequeños y perfectos pechos de su mujer

- Q: Tal vez necesito un poco mas –Dice entre suspiros

La morena posiciona una de sus manos delante del vientre de Quinn y suavemente la baja hasta acariciar su centro en donde lograba distinguir otra humedad que no era precisamente el de las aguas donde estaban sumergidas

Quinn por inercia abre mas las piernas…

- R: Quiero hacerte el amor ahora –Le muerde el labio inferior jalándolo levemente- Quiero hacértelo luego de salir del agua- Pasa su lengua sobre la misma zona- Y quiero hacértelo hasta que ya no puedas gemir mas…

Eso último no fue lo único que hizo a Quinn Fabray gritar, los dedos de Rachel dentro de ella fueron la clave

- Q: No me… Opondré –Logra pronunciar con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose a la espalda de la otra mientras esta trabajada perfectamente con sus dedos

- R: Te amo

- Q: Yo también te amo… Pero no pares –Pide ahora con los ojos abiertos y jugando esta vez con el centro de su mujer

- R: No voy a parar –Expresa extasiada y moviendo su mano con rapidez

Quinn decide hacer lo mismo y se introduce en su esposa al tiempo que le entrega un beso hambriento y torpe

Ambas con el agua casi sobre el pecho, pegadas el máximo que sus cuerpos permitían y con las manos moviéndose con frenesí en sus centros… respiraban de forma rápida y se besaban con torpeza y gemidos de placer…

- Q: Creo que ya casi… ya casi llego

- R: Yo también

No querían dejar de moverse, no querían dejar de sentirse, y minutos después un grito unisonó las hizo respirar con profundidad hasta ver las estrellas

Con los ojos cerrados…

* * *

_Quizás bastaba respirar… Solo respirar muy lento…8_ –Laura Pausini


	7. Despertar sin sol

**N/A: Mil perdones por la tardanza, el próximo capitulo lo subiré pronto- Les comente que seria algo corto... y ya esta historia esta por terminar ;)**

* * *

"**Despertar sin sol"**

- S: Entonces no te dijo nada… ¿De nada? – Santana pregunta con curiosidad a su amiga que aquel día había despertado, bastante tarde, pero con un buen humor

Todos estaban en el área de la playa. Lana desde hace rato jugaba con el resto mientras la latina y Quinn conversaban

- Q: No hablamos sobre lo que la tiene ocupada, pero si te soy sincera… -Suspira- No me importo, lo disfrute…

- S: Tu cara de sexo me lo dice, pero pensé que ya te iba a decir lo que sea que la tiene así –Mueve sus manos

- Q: ¿No eras tú la que me decía que fuera paciente y no lo dañara? –La mira sobre sus lentes de sol

- S: Si, pero pensé que anoche…. –Deja las palabras al aire dado que llegaba Brittany con Lana

- L: ¡Mama, quiero vivir aquí para siempre! –Grita bajándose y lanzándose sobre su rubia madre en la arena

- Q: No creo que eso pueda ser posible ¿Y la escuela?

- L: Estudio acá

- Q: ¿Por qué tanto interés en vivir acá?

- L: Soy una estrella de mar, eso me ha dicho tía Britt y las estrellas de mar viven en la playa

- B: Ella tiene razón, Quinn –La apoyaba como siempre

- S: Eres humana, enana e insoportable. No puedes vivir acá

- Q: Santana…

- S: ¡Era broma! –Le hace cosquillas a la niña que sale corriendo como escape

- B: ¿Ustedes dos de que hablan? –De repente estaba interesada y se tumba en la arena

- S: Le preguntaba a Quinn si logro algo anoche con Rachel, pero aparte del maratón de sexo, veo que no hablaron de mucho

- Q: ¡Santana!

- B: ¿Es cierto, Q?

- Q: Bueno… un poco, pero si hablamos

- B: ¿Si hubo maratón de sexo? –Pregunta con una gran sonrisa- Anoche nos quedamos con Lana para que ustedes tuvieran más espacio, por eso hoy San anda más intensa, no tuvo su maratón

- S: Britt no hables de más…

- Q: Para nada, sigue hablando –La incita riendo

- B: Creo que Rachel tiene una sorpresa –Suelta de la nada mirando como la morena corría detrás de Lana y Kurt

Quinn de inmediato recibe toda su atención. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? ¿Para ella?

- Q: ¿A qué te refieres?

- B: Elliot estaba hablando con ella y algo escuche, pero como Lana quería recoger caracoles me tuve que ir

- S: ¿Qué lograste escuchar? –Pregunta despacio como si Rachel estuviera al lado

- B: Solo sé que es algo que ella no quiere que sepas y Elliot quedo con la boca abierta –Se encoge de hombros- No te puedo decir mas…

- S: Esto nos deja peor, Britt –Resopla. El idiota de Kurt debe saber, de todos modos. ¿Ya le preguntaste? –Se dirige a Quinn esta vez

- Q: Sabes que él no dirá nada, pero hoy hablaré con Rachel, si le dice a Elliot o a cualquier otro que acaba de conocer, no entiendo porque no me lo dice a mí. –Ya la perspectiva estaba cambiando aunque no estaba enojada.

La noche anterior fue fabulosa para ambas. Se dieron un respiro, hablaron de aquellas cosas que quizás habían olvidado e incluso hicieron el amor en la playa, luego en el baño, luego en la cama y… En fin, fue fantástico y sus caras a la mañana siguiente era un reflejo de eso.

Pero… ¿Quinn seguía interesada en saber que pasaba con su esposa? ¡Por supuesto! Pero tal vez no al punto de querer gritarle cada cinco minutos, como pudo haber hecho uno o dos días antes.

No lo iba a arruinar, sin embargo, lo iba a descubrir porque Rachel le prometió decírselo. Y porque ella deseaba compartir con su mujer todo aquello que hiciese, deseaba apoyarla, deseaba más comunicación.

Como la noche anterior…

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo y Rachel estaba sentada a la orilla de la piscina con las piernas colgando dentro del agua mientras miraba pensativa a la nada

- Q: ¿Qué buscas? –Pronuncia Quinn de repente parada a su lado

Rachel no se muta y responde en la misma posición

- R: ¿Crees que Lana algún día se arrepienta de la vida que lleva?

La rubia frunce el ceño y se sienta en la misma posición que su esposa, con los pies dentro del agua

- Q: Lana es feliz

- R: Nosotros tratamos de que lo sea, pero… -Deja la frase al aire

- Q: ¿Que te preocupa?

- R: Recibo mucha atención de la gente –Sentencia el hecho de ser famosa- Lana aun es muy pequeña, y la cuidamos pero llegara un momento en que escuche lo que no debería escuchar y le afectara.

Quinn ahora entendía, su mujer seguía preocupada por el mismo tema que toco en el comedor un día antes.

- Q: No siempre la podemos proteger de todo, pero la hemos educado bien… A pesar de no tener una vida tan convencional. Como la mayoría, lo hemos hecho bien y seguiremos intentándolo

- R: Hoy me dijo que yo era la estrella más grande del planeta –Ríe

- Q: Lo eres…. –Besa su hombro- Para nosotras

Rachel la mira con una sonrisa de medio lado al tiempo que suavemente se acerca y posa un dulce beso en sus labios

- R No soy tan grande. –Dice al separarse

- Q: Para nosotras eres perfecta

La morena suspira y vuelve a mirar el horizonte.

- R: Sabes… Elliot ya me cae un poco mejor, hable con él creo que se disculpo unas mil veces por lo que paso en la mesa

- Q: El no hizo nada malo, es un buen chico

- R: ¿No puedo celarte un poco de vez en cuando? –Pregunta medio en broma y medio en serio.

- Q: Puedes celarme cuando quieras, pero con buenos argumentos

- R: ¿Cómo son profesoras de Ballet?

- Q: Exacto, con profesoras de Ballet que se me metan por los ojos delante de ti…

Rachel ríe

- R: Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a tus fans repentinos y más si están en nuestra mesa

- Q: Pero has dicho que es buen chico, tal vez fue un poco raro, pero me parece confiable y educado.

- R: Si, lo es… Parece de fiar.

Eso último le recordó a Quinn lo que Brttany menciono en la playa.

Rachel le había comentando algo a Elliot, algo que ella no sabia y que probablemente trataba de aquello que la traía con tanto misterio.

- Q: ¿Le has contado algo a Elliot?

- R: ¿Algo sobre qué?

- Q: No lo sé, tal vez algo que yo no sepa, como dices que es de fiar… -No sabía cómo entrar al tema

- R: Lo acabo de conocer, pero te he dicho que parece buen chico, solo hablamos un poco mas

Quinn asiente y se queda en silencio un rato mientras sentía como su esposa movía los pies bajo el agua

- Q: Britt me dijo que le estabas contando algo que yo no puedo saber – Pronuncia aquello de forma torpe.

No lo aguanto más

- R: Britt suele decir muchas cosas –Ríe, pero Quinn no lo hace

- Q: ¿Mintió?

- R: Tal vez no escucho bien

- Q: ¿Cuándo hablaremos sobre tu misterio? –Listo, lo tenía que decir

- R: Pensé que todo estaba bien con "mi misterio" –Hace comillas con sus dedos

- Q: No hasta que no sepa de qué trata

- R: Ya lo sabrás, se un poco paciente

- Q: Lo he sido en grandes cantidades

- R: Anoche ¿Te gusto lo que vivimos? –La mira a los ojos

- Q: Me encanto

- R: Eso era lo que buscaba, te prometo que no te voy a defraudar, te contare lo que quieras escuchar.

- Q: Es que…. –Resopla un poco frustrada- No quiero dañarlo, he sido paciente, y anoche me di cuenta que podemos recuperar muchas cosas, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme de este modo –Lleva sus manos al pecho

- R: ¿De que modo?

- Q: Inquieta porque no me cuentes algo… Me da miedo que…

- R: ¿Qué este en las drogas de nuevo o algo así? –Pregunta muy seria- No cuentes con eso, no volveré a caer –Termina con la misma expresión dura

- Q: No es eso… Simplemente –Mueve la cabeza en negación, no sabía que decir porque sentía que iban a volver a discutir.

- R: Te lo diré, para eso hemos venido, para darnos un respiro, un nuevo comienzo, solo cálmate y confía en mí…

- Q: ¿Y si no es algo malo porque no lo dices y ya?

- R: Porque si te soy sincera no lo quiero decir de este modo, solo quiero que veas lo que va a suceder, que veas un hecho

- Q: Discúlpame por lo que te diré –Quinn cierra los ojos por un momento- pero el único hecho que he visto en los últimos meses es tu distracción y nuestras peleas, por eso es mi inquietud, no creo que deba explicarte mas

- R: No volveremos a discutir por eso ¿Está bien? –Se levanta y le tiende la mano

- Q: Me quedare un rato acá –Dice sin mirarla

Rachel no responde y camina tranquila hasta la casa.

* * *

La noche paso sin muchas novedades entre Quinn y Rachel. No tocaron mas temas incómodos. Se dedicaron a conversar con sus amigos y de vez en cuando encargarse de las dudas y juegos de Lana.

Esa niña jamás se cansaba de preguntar y por ahora todas las preguntas eran bien respondidas por sus madres.

Aquella noche durmió con ellas, justo en medio de ambas. De esa forma lo pidió en la cena y no se negaron.

Pero el problema no fue el dormir, Lana se quedo rendida luego de hablar con sus madres sobre todo lo que hizo en el día e incluso le pidió a Rachel que le cantara un poco. El problema en el matrimonio Berry -Fabray llego en la mañana…

Justo cuando el sol apenas iba saliendo, o más bien, justo cuando Quinn escucho a Rachel discutir con alguien por teléfono y encerrada en el baño.

La rubia al escuchar los murmullos, algo fuertes, se levanta tratando de no despertar a la niña.

Acerca su oreja a la puerta y de forma definida escucha a su esposa insultar a alguien. Era obvio que hablaba por teléfono dado las pausas que dejaba para seguir lo que parecía ser una complicada "conversación".

- R: No me interesa el dinero, no me interesa lo que pidan, te dije que tuvieras eso preparado para cuando yo llegara del viaje con mi familia –Se escucha decir a la morena- Kurt está conmigo, pero deje encargado de eso a Ryan, el dijo que todo iba a estar bien ¿A casi no saben hacer nada? ¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero consíguelo! –Continua luego una pequeña pausa- ¡Nadie lo tiene que saber! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Quinn no entendía la rabia de su esposa, todo era más intrigante y extraño para ella al escucharla hablar así, con quien sea que estuviera hablando.

Luego de un rato mas de murmullos en donde Rachel dejaba escuchar su molestia, Quinn decide tocar la puerta del baño, pero antes de hacerlo, la morena la abre…

- R: ¿Qué haces despierta? –La mira confundida

- Q: ¿Con quién discutías? –No le iba a dar más vueltas

- R: Con nadie, solo revisaba mi correo de voz –Evade el tema y camina hasta la cama

- Q: No me mientas

- R: Son las 7 de la mañana, Quinn, duerme un poco más, no quiero discutir y Lana esta acá – Dice por lo bajo

- Q: Vamos a afuera. Tenemos que hablar

La rubia se coloca una bata y sale hasta el balcón de la habitación esperando a que su esposa la siguiera

Rachel suspira con resignación y la sigue sus pasos.

- Q: ¿Qué está pasando? –Fue directa

Ya basta de tantos rodeos sin sentido.

- R: Pasa que es muy temprano para discutir

- Q: No discutiéramos si no fueras sincera

- R: No te he mentido

- Q: Me omites cosas, estas discutiendo con alguien encerrada en el baño. ¡No soy estúpida! –Alza la voz y los brazos en señal de frustración

- R: Baja la voz que la niña duerme

- Q: Dímelo, Rachel… -Espeta entre dientes- ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- R: No hay problema

- Q: Entonces yo soy una estúpida loca –Ríe con ironía

- R: A veces actúas como tal, pensándolo bien – Dice cruzándose de brazos- Discutir conmigo a estas horas de la mañana cuando lo podemos hablar luego

- Q: ¡¿Luego cuando? ¿Cuando te vuelva encontrar con secreteos con quien sea que andes hablando?! , incluso a Elliot le cuentas cosas, menos a mi - Cada vez alzaba más la voz

- R: Lana va a despertar…

- Q: Pues que despierte, si no despertó con tu voz en el baño gritándole a quien sabe quién, que lo haga ahora

- R: Basta Quinn… ¡Ella no tiene que presenciar tus estupideces! –Intenta sacarla de la habitación tomándola por la muñeca

- Q: ¡¿Qué haces?! –Forcejea con su esposa

- R: Vamos afuera, deja de actuar como una idiota –Trata de llevarla con ella

- Q: ¡No me jales! –Gritaba

- R: La vas a despertar, te dije

Lo que ambas no sabían era que la niña llevaba rato despierta y mirándolas entre curiosa y asustada

- L: ¿Por qué están peleando? –Susurra captando la atención de ambas

- R: ¿Ves lo que logras? –La mira con rabia y recibe a cambio una mirada peor. Si es que eso era posible.

- L: ¿Estás bien mama? –Pregunta a Quinn que se había quedado mirando la pared con la mandíbula tensa

- R: No pasa nada, corazón. Disculpa si te despertamos – Es Rachel la que responde sentándose a su lado

- L: Estaban gritando mucho

- R: Tu mama me preguntaba algo y solo alzamos la voz

- L: Tu la jalabas por el brazo –Eso fue lo que asusto a la pequeña, por alguna razón. Pero en realidad Rachel no le hacía daño a Quinn.

Jamás lo haría.

- Q: Estoy bien, Lana. Tu mama es la que no está bien

- R: Quinn, por favor…

- Q: Quinn, nada… ¿Nos vas a contar?

Rachel la mira rápidamente. ¿Ahora que pretendía que siguieran discutiendo con la niña en frente?

- R: Ve a bañarte, Lana. ¿Quieres desayunar? –Ignora a su mujer

La niña no dijo nada, pero se levanto y entro al baño.

- Q: No me vas a volver loca, Rachel, ya basta… -Dice con rabia justo cuando la niña cerraba la puerta del baño

- R: Escucha bien, Quinn, no quiero que vuelvas a actuar de esa forma delante de Lana –La apunta con el dedo en forma amenazante

- Q: Tu a mi no me amenazas, Rachel, ¡Ya me canse! –Grita

- R: Pues yo también me canso de ti muchas veces, pero se trata de que somos un matrimonio y debemos actuar con madurez…

- Q: Comienza por ser sincera, entonces, ¿O ahora eres una loca que habla gritando en el espejo del baño? ¿O no será que tienes un romance secreto? –Lo último en realidad no lo creía pero ya no sabía que decir

- R: ¡Deja de ser tan paranoica! Me desesperas ¿A caso no me puedes dejar en paz por un momento y pasar el puto tema? –Ahora era ella la que olvidaba la presencia de la niña

Quinn no le responde, solo la mira en silencio y luego asiente.

- Q: Esta bien, pasare del tema… Pasare de todo. –Dice por lo bajo

La rubia camina hasta la mesa de noche y toma su teléfono para luego irse al balcón y hablar algunos minutos en los que Rachel prefirió ignorarla.

- L: ¿Vamos a desayunar? –Pregunta la pequeña al ver a Quinn entrar.

Rachel no la miro, se dedico a ayudar a su hija con la ropa

- Q: Si, pero rápido, porque tenemos un vuelo que tomar. –Fue la respuesta que dio a la pequeña.


	8. A cinco horas de distancia

"**A cinco horas de distancia"**

La comunicación es la base de cualquier relación, eso lo saben todos.

No importa el carácter o naturaleza de esta. Hermanos, padres, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, parejas con relaciones románticas. Todos viven regidos por la comunicación y solo pueden estar en armonía cuando esto es, por lo menos, medianamente ejecutado.

Los problemas entre padres e hijos, al igual que matrimonios, generalmente explotan por no tener una comunicación abierta.

A comunicarnos nos enseñan desde que llegamos al mundo, pero curiosamente mientras más pasa el tiempo, menos sabemos expresarnos y hablar con los que convivimos…

O menos deseamos hacerlo…

¿Se trata de confianza en el que escuchara?

No se trata de que no sepamos pronunciar las palabras… Pasa que no deseamos hacerlo, preferimos callar por miedo o por creer que es lo más adecuado mientras que detrás de aquellas palabras que escondemos queda la solución a muchos problemas.

Oh… Los problemas, algunos pequeños y otros grandes, como los que tenían Rachel y Quinn…

Grandes problemas que en una mañana de verano salieron a pasear sin importar quien deseara callar o hablar a última hora…

- K: Eres una idiota –Expresa Kurt una vez mas

- R: Cállate

- K: Eres una idiota…. –Vuelve a decir sin dejar de mirarla

- R: ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

- K: Claro, recordarte que eres una idiota

- R: ¡Basta! –Se levanta y lo mira- ¿No ves como se llevo a Lana? La metió en nuestros problemas y eso es imperdonable.

- K: No hiciste micho por detenerla

- R: Solo la deje ir con su impulso porque no quería aumentar el drama

- K: No, la dejaste ir porque eres una idiota

Rachel cierra los ojos y respira profundo, ya no iba a discutir con el chico.

Ambos estaban en una de las salas de la casa luego de que Rachel terminara hacer unas llamadas.

Quinn y Lana hacia más de media hora que se habían marchado en aquel vuelo que la rubia rápidamente logro tomar.

Fue una decisión apresurada, pero no dudo. Empaco con la ayuda de sus amigas y luego de discutir con Rachel alrededor de una hora más… Se fue.

No estuvo fácil, Lana estaba nerviosa y Rachel trataba de que Quinn recapacitara…

Por la niña.

Pero la rubia no estaba en el afán de retroceder, llego al punto de no desear escuchar a Rachel cuando antes era lo que le gritaba

¡Que hablara!

Los amigos del matrimonio trataron de intervenir en el asunto inicialmente para que Quinn no se fuera, pero no dio resultado.

Rachel dejo a Quinn hacer lo que iba a hacer solo para no ver a Lana más nerviosa.

Por su parte Santana y Brittany luego de que Quinn se marchara, decidieron ir a un hotel dejando a Rachel con Elliot y Kurt. Este último no dejaba de recriminarle el hecho de haber dejado marchar a su esposa e hija, pero… ¿Qué más iba hacer?

No quería exponer a Lana a otra discusión más grande solo por querer insistir en que se quedara. Ya Quinn lo tenía decidido, la concia, lo vio en su mirada cuando empaco las maletas y la observo fijamente, casi sin pestañear por algunos minutos…

En cierto modo se arrepintió de lo que había formado su propio silencio y misterio, pero en ese momento no lo iba admitir. Se dedico a mirarla y con molestia antes de marcharle le dijo:

- R: Esto no se queda así, no tienes derecho a hacer pasar a Lana por esto –Espeta en la puerta cuando ya Quinn iba a subir en el taxi

- Q: Adiós, Rachel –Fue lo que dijo la rubia antes de abordar el auto con una niña de cinco años algo triste a su lado.

Rachel le prometió que luego se uniría a ellas y eso la calmo un poco, pero la mirada afligida no se borro ni en ese momento ni en horas de vuelo.

La estrella de mar estaba alejándose de casa y sin uno de sus extremos.

- R: No voy a discutir contigo tampoco. Solo quiero tomar el vuelo y resolver esto –Seguía hablando con su amigo

- K: Lo tenias que haber resulto hace tiempo, ¿Por qué el misterio innecesario?

- R: Sabes que no es incensario

- K: ¿En serio lo dices? ¿Y todo este problema quien lo trajo? Supongo que el clima de Miami…

- R: Déjame en paz

- K: Eso hare, de hecho ya me voy –Se levanta del sofá que estuvo ocupando todo el tiempo- El chofer te llevara en un rato al aeropuerto, yo me iré con Elliot a un hotel igual que las chicas

- R: Me parece bien, adiós –No lo miraba, revisaba su teléfono

- K: Por cierto –Se detiene antes de abandonar la sala- ¿Ya sabes a donde ir a buscar a Quinn?

- R: ¿De qué hablas? Se fue a casa

- K: ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

La morena queda en silencio.

El chico tenía razón ¿A dónde fue Quinn? Ella supuso en todo momento que regresaba a casa, a New York, su hogar. Pero ¿Y si no era así?

- R: Voy a llamar a Santana

- K: Claro y ella te lo dirá –Resalta con ironía

- R: Lo tiene que hacer –Afirma mientras realizaba la llamada.

- K: Adiós –Se despide agitando las manos y dejando a la morena en sus asuntos.

Rachel llamo al menos unas ocho veces a la latina pero esta no respondía por alguna razón. Las dos últimas llamadas fueron claramente desviadas y ahora el dispositivo permanecía apagado.

Luego de media hora y 20 llamadas… Alguien responde.

- B: Hola, Rachel, no sabemos nada. –Era Brittany siendo directa

- R: Claro que saben ¿A dónde viajo Quinn?

- B: San me hizo prometer no decir nada y creo que es lo mejor…

- R: No es lo mejor, necesito ir por mi esposa e hija, lo sabes, Brittany –Su voz era suave pero no titubeaba en lo que decía

Del otro lado se escucha un suspiro cansado.

- B: Esta bien, creo que mereces saber a donde están aunque luego me maten por esto, solo prométeme que van a arreglar las cosas de una vez, odio verlas peleadas y odio ver que Lana se sienta mal por culpa de ustedes –Expresa con tristeza

- R: Te lo prometo… -Dice con los ojos cerrados y ansiosa por la información

- S: ¿Qué haces Brittany? –Se escucha a la latina

- B: ¡Nada! –Cuelga

- S: ¡Como que nada! ¿Estabas hablando con Berry? –Pregunta furiosa en el balcón de su habitación de hotel

- B: Si, pero ella llamo –Admite

- S: ¡Deje el teléfono apagado!

- B: Solo lo encendí para ver si Quinn había llamado, estoy preocupada

- S: Ella está bien, en un rato seguro llega y nos llama, no te preocupes por eso

- B: No me gusta que discutan –Baja la mirada hasta sus manos

- S: A mí tampoco, pero ellas mismas se lo han buscado… Las dos son unas tercas

- B: Pero se aman… Deben arreglarlo

- S: Como sea, no nos podemos meter, le prometimos a Quinn que no le diríamos a Rachel donde esta, que la busque ella y lo resuelvan

- B: ¿No es echar más leña al fuego? Digo… Discuten, Quinn se lleva a Lana y tampoco le dice a Rachel a donde va, eso es desesperante…

- S: Lo sé, si yo fuera Rachel ahora mismo estuviera contratando a alguien para matar a Quinn –Dice y Brittany la mira furiosa- Es broma… -Expresa con rapidez

Por su parte Rachel no estaba contratando a nadie para matar a Quinn, sin embargo, ganas de hacer aquello no le faltaban.

Ahora estaba en otro punto, algo más complicado y confuso, su esposa e hija se habían ido luego de una incomoda discusión. Juraba inicialmente que el vuelo había sido hasta New York, la casa de ambas, pero ahora con lo que dijo Brittany podía afirmar que estaba en otro lugar y obviamente a ella no se lo iban a informar.

Estaba muy furiosa, pero ya no sabía con quien, si con sus amigos, con Quinn o con ella misma.

- E: ¿Está todo bien? –Pregunta Elliot despacio acercándose a Rachel

- R: Nada está bien, ¡No sé donde esta Quinn!

- E: ¿Has intentado llamarla?

- R: Si, pero el teléfono está apagado, puede ser porque aun este en el vuelo o porque no pretende encenderlo –Caminaba de un lado a otro

- E: ¿Viajo a New York?

- R: No, creo que esta en otro lugar, pero no me quieren decir, acabo de hablar con Brittany y me dio a entender que Quinn no viajo a casa. ¡No se por donde comenzar! –Expresa con evidente desesperación lanzando el teléfono a uno de los sillones

- E: Entiendo tu estado, pero trata de calmarte un poco y piensa ¿A qué otro lugar podría viajar Quinn con la niña sin avisar? –Pregunta despacio y Rachel lo mira confusa- Es decir, compro el bótelo y se fue sin más… -Se encoge de hombros- No fue a casa de su sus mejores amigas, porque están acá en Miami, tampoco está en New York… ¿A qué otro lugar puede ir?

Rachel piensa por un rato hasta que media sonrisa se forma en sus labios

- R: Claro… Como no lo pensé antes –Lleva su mano a la frente- ¡Lo tengo!

- E: ¿Sabes donde están?

- R: Si creo que…

- K: ¡Elliot nos vamos! –Kurt interrumpe y grita con maletas en mano mientras trata de ignorar a Rachel

- R: Si, ya sé donde están, muchas gracias –Abraza a Elliot y pasa por a un lado de Kurt sin mirarlo

Tenía que empacar e ir por su familia.

- K: ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta por lo bajo, se hacia el duro con Rachel pero estaba interesado

- E: ¿Por qué no le hablas?

- K: Para que recapacite –Alza la barbilla

- E: Debes apoyarla, no darle la espalda…

- K: ¡No le estoy dando la espalda!

- E: Si ha cometido errores en su matrimonio no significa que tú como su mejor amigo también le recrimines, creo que no es tu deber

- K: ¿Ahora conoces mejor a Rachel que yo? –Se cruza de brazos realmente molesto- Esto es increíble…

- E: Claro que no, pero opino sobre lo que veo… Ella te necesita como su amigo, no para que te pongas de lado de sus errores –Sentencia tratando de hacer razonar al otro

Kurt no dice nada y camina con las maletas hasta la puerta dispuesto a marcharse y dejar que el otro lo siguiera, pero antes de partir… Grita con un fuerte chillido y regresa

- K: ¡Odio que seas tan perfecto! –Le recrimina a su novio y sale rumbo a la habitación de Rachel

Elliot solo niega con la cabeza.

¿Con que clase de gente estaba relacionándose?

- R: Estoy ocupada Kurt –Dice guardando algunas cosas- Mi vuelo sale en unos minutos

- K: Lo sé, solo venia despedirme –Dice acercándose con duda

- R: Pensé que venias a recordarme que era una idiota

El chico mira el techo un rato para luego sin decir nada mas, abrazar a la chica por la espalda

- K: Te quiero mucho, Rachel –Susurra- Se que lo vas a arreglar, eres mucho más que tus errores y terquedad

La morena se detiene al sentir los brazos del chico, pero no dice nada. Solo asiente

Kurt la mira moverse por la habitación y acomodar algunas cosas con rapidez

- R: Gracias por tus palabras, tratare de arreglarlo –Afirma una vez que tenía todo listo para irse

- K: No lo trataras, lo harás porque es algo que vale la pena

- R: Lo sé, pero yo no soy la culpable de todo siempre, ¿Sabes? Quinn no es la santa del cuento

- K: No creo que ninguna sea santa, pero sabes que el misterio que traes encima es lo que ha creado este gran problema de repente, solo habla con ella, no sé si sea lo suficiente madura para escucharte ahora, pero si se que te ama lo suficiente como para no querer que te alejes de su vida ni que dañen la de Lana

- R: Nadie dañara la vida de Lana, eso tenlo por seguro –Fue tan contundente en sus palabras como en su mirada decidida

Aquellas palabras y otro abrazo dieron por finalizada la conversación de Kurt y Rachel.

La morena bajo rápidamente para ir a tomar el vuelo que la llevaría a donde estaban su mujer e hija. No podían estar en otro lugar, aquel tuvo que ser el destino.

O al menos… Eso esperaba.

¿A dónde había quedado el nuevo comienzo que llego como esperanza a Miami?

A cinco horas de distancia… Tal vez.


	9. Tsunamis

"**Tsunamis"**

5 Horas de vuelo no bastaron para ordenar sus ideas.

Rachel no paro de pensar en todo el camino. Pensaba en su esposa e hija obviamente, pero también pensó en sus padres y en el sermón que probablemente le dirían si se enteraran de la situación, sin embargo, ella no estaba en disposición de contar un desastre que planeaba arreglar.

El problema era ¿Cómo? Temía la reacción de Quinn y que aquello no fuese una explosión momentánea, si no una decisión definitiva de alejarse de ella.

Tal vez se había cansado de sus complejidades y sus problemas, sin embargo, eran un matrimonio y Quinn la amaba, ella lo sabía, ella lo sentía… Es por eso que a pesar de su temor, tenía un aire de seguridad y posibilidades de cambiar las cosas.

Todo aquello lo metido mientras un japonés iba a su lado hablándole sobre los Tsunamis y el proyecto de evacuación que les presenta el gobierno cada cierto tiempo a los ciudadanos. Ese hombre hablaba demasiado y ella ni siquiera lo miro…

¡Qué diablos le importaban los Tsunamis de Japón en aquel momento! Tenía el suyo esperando con su pequeña hija y lo iba a enfrentar…

Porque Quinn era eso para Rachel, llegaba de golpe y derrumbaba cualquiera de sus muros. Como una ráfaga de agua sobre una gran ciudad, llevándose todo a su paso, incluido su corazón.

El vuelo por fin había aterrizado y la morena no tenía que escuchar las teorías de evacuación del japonés sin nombre. Ahora solo debía soportar al taxista que no sabía la dirección que le indicaba.

- R: ¡Eres taxista! Debes saber de qué calle te hablo –Estaba impaciente y enojada con otro hombre que no servía para mucho más que balbucear aquella tarde

¡Malditos vuelos comerciales, malditos taxistas!

- Srta, la calle que me indica tal vez no existe

- R: Es una parte muy conocida del área de la bahía, no puedes simplemente no conocerla. Todos saben donde es Burlingame.

- Yo muy poco conozco –Se encoge de hombros despreocupado, ni siquiera a ella la había reconocido

Estaban a medio camino, Rachel le indico el lugar a donde iba y la calle a la cual se dirigía, pero el hombre no sabía dónde estaba.

- R: Lo que me faltaba –Murmura mal humorada mientras intentaba llamar a Quinn, pero el teléfono seguía apagado.

- Si desea podemos preguntar un poco más adelante

- R Como quieras, solo quiero llegar al área y si quieres tomo otro taxi, uno de verdad, de los que saben a dónde van –Espeta con molestia

Casi una hora después encontraron la dirección exacta, Rachel bajo dando un portazo y respiro profundo frente a la familiar casa que tenía en frente. ¿Cuándo la visito? ¿Hac años? No lo recuerda…

Pero allí estaba de nuevo, en San Francisco, California. Exactamente en Burlingame, área en donde vivía la Sra Judy, madre de Quinn y en donde la rubia creció.

Ese era el lugar en donde su esposa podría estar, en ese lugar tenía que estar.

Quinn nació y se crio en San Francisco. Luego se mudo a New York para poder estudiar en Julliard.

Nunca fue muy apegada a sus padres, de hecho poco los visitaba y ambos estaban separados, pero Vivian en la misma ciudad, sin embargo, por Lana una que otras veces iban a San Francisco a visitar a la abuela mientras que Judy desde que la niña nació llamaba mas a Quinn e incluso en algunas ocasiones la visito en New York.

Russel jamás lo había hecho y la verdad a Quinn poco le importaba. Su relación con el era algo superficial.

Con Rachel, Judy se la llevaba bien, le costó aceptar que Quinn era gay por lo que la misma rubia le conto cuando se conocieron, pero cuando vio lo feliz que era su hija con la morena… No dudo un momento en aceptar aquel matrimonio como algo bueno en su vida.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellas, Rachel solo esperaba que Judy abriera la puerta y la dejara entrar para hablar con su mujer… Después de todo tenía derecho, sobre todo estando su hija allí dentro.

Porque allí estaban, porque allí tenían que estar…

Luego de un rato parada sin hacer nada más que mirar la casa con entrada de altas escaleras, Rachel da un largo suspiro y decide tocar.

Desde el fondo se escucha una voz que puede reconocer

- ¿Rachel? –Dice una sorprendida mujer rubia. Era Judy

- R: Judy… ¿Cómo estás?

- J: Bien, bien… Algo sorprendida –Sonríe con verdadera sorpresa

¿Pero porque se sorprendía? Si era lógico que Rachel fuera por su mujer e hija.

- R: ¿Puedo pasar? quiero hablar con Quinn y ver a Lana… -Dice de forma directa, no pregunto, solo asumió que estaban allí

- J: ¿Quinn y Lana? –Frunce el ceño y Rachel sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo

- R: Si… Ellas están aquí ¿Cierto? –Esta vez sí pregunta y con absoluto temor de la respuesta

La mujer mira a su alrededor y aun con el ceño fruncido habla

- J: No creo que Quinn quiera hablar contigo…

¡Bingo! Si estaban allí, Rachel casi que baile por el jardín

- R: Judy, por favor…Necesito resolver esto con mi esposa y también ver a Lana, se fue muy triste –Rogaba un poco

- J: Quinn me dijo que deseaba un tiempo a solas, no se siente bien…

- R: Ella no necesita un tiempo a solas, ella necesita hablar con su esposa, necesita hablar conmigo –Se lleva una mano al pecho

Judy resopla y luego de unos segundos se hace a un lado indicándole a Rachel que podía pasar

- R: Gracias… -Murmura pasando a su lado con la maleta.

Miraba alrededor buscando a Quinn, pero no la veía.

- J: No está en casa. Se fue con Lana y George a comprar la cena

- R: ¿Quién es George?

- J: Bueno –Se sonroja un poco y lleva su rubio y largo cabello detrás de la oreja- Es mi novio

- R: Ohh… -Fue todo lo que expreso Rachel

- J: Salimos desde hace unos meses, lo conocí en la iglesia

- R: Me alegro por ti –Sonríe por cortesía, estaba un poco impaciente y obstinada, no le importaba la vida amorosa de su suegra, solo quería ver a Quinn y Lana.

- J: ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Pregunta cuando estaban en la sala

- R: No, gracias. ¿Cree que tarden mucho?

- J: Deben estar por llegar, se fueron hace un rato.

- R: Esta bien –Dice sentada en el sofá

- J: Voy un momento a la cocina ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

- R: No, de verdad que no

La mujer se aleja y Rachel apoya su espalda totalmente estresada en el mueble. Se permite cerrar los ojos un rato, pero una particular risa la interrumpe

Era Lana, podía reconocer ese sonido en cualquier lugar.

Decide levantarse para verla mejor y allí estaba…

- L: ¡Mami! –Grita la niña corriendo hasta ella.

- R: Mi pequeña – Rachel se inclino para esparcir besos en su cara

- L: ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?!

- R: Porque… Este… -No sabía que decir, probablemente Quinn le invento algo para que se tranquilizara- Es una sorpresa

- L: Me encanta esta sorpresa –Sonreía- ¿Mama tampoco sabía que venias?

- Q: No, no sabía –Se escucha decir a Quinn que no perdió detalle de la interacción de su esposa e hija cuando llego a la sala.

En el fondo no era sorpresa para ella, sabía que Rachel la podía buscar, pero no esperaba que fuera el mismo día.

La morena levanta su mirada y se encuentra con los intensos ojos color avellana.

Quinn estaba en su estado más frio, no iba a ser nada fácil, pero era ella Rachel Berry y en su vida nada había caído del cielo…

- Hola, soy George –Un hombre pelirrojo se presenta muy amable.

Rachel reacción y aparta su mirada de Quinn

- R: Soy Rachel, mucho gusto –Estrecha su mano

- Lo sé, he oído mucho de ti

- L: Mami, George sabe montar a caballo, me dijo que me iba a enseñar cuando fuéramos a su viñedo

- Oh pequeña, no sabes guardar un secreto –Dice divertido en complicidad con la niña

- Q: Lana ¿Por qué no vas con George y le muestran a mama lo que compramos para la cena?

- L: No, yo quiero quedarme aquí –Toma fuerte la mano de su morena madre

- Q: Lana, por favor…

- R: Pequeña, ve y hazle caso a Quinn, en un rato hablamos ¿te parece?

- L: ¿Te quedaras aquí? –Pregunta esperanzada

- R: En un rato hablamos, primero hablare con tu mama…

- L: Esta bien… -Dice algo cabizbaja y se va con el hombre

Quinn espera a que se alejaran por completo para ser la primera en hablar

- Q: ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que te habían quedado claras mis señales de que deseaba un espacio

- R: No pretendas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras viajas con mi hija y no me dices a dónde vas

- Q: ¿Cuál es la diferencia si antes no notabas lo que hacíamos? Esta vez pensé que iba a ser igual –Se encoge de hombros

- R: Hablemos… te contare ahora mismo lo que quieras

- Q: No quiero que me cuentes nada –Miente

- R: Si lo quieres y la verdad… Ya no lo quiero callar, no sirve de nada hacerlo, solo he armado una gran bola de malos entendidos y peleas sin sentido…

- Q: Wow… al menos admites que has armado algo muy grande y estúpido –Espeta con ironía

- R: Por favor… Llevemos las cosas en paz, hablemos con calma sobre esto… –Su voz era suave

- J: ¿Hija vas a cenar? –Llegaba Judy- Y Rachel si lo desea también

- R: No gracias, no tengo hambre

- Q: Ahora no, tengo algo que hablar con Rachel, ve y dile a Lana que coma, por favor

La mujer solo asiente y se aleja

- R: Gracias.

- Q: Vamos al patio trasero –Dice sin mirarla y camina seguida por la morena

Era hora de enfrentar al Tsumani Fabray.

Una vez llegadas al patio Quinn se sienta en la banqueta cerca del gran árbol que adornaba el centro del lugar.

Decide acobijarse un poco mas con el fino cardigán celeste que llevaba aquella, ya recién entrada, noche.

En San Francisco solía hacer algo de frio por las noches incluso en época de verano, tal vez eran los vientos frescos de la bahía que creaba aquel clima.

- R: Veo que Judy ha hecho un buen trabajo con el Jardín –Miraba todo

Quinn no despegaba sus ojos de ella; sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados la observaba con una expresión neutral mientras la otra se movía muy cerca.

Se veía como siempre muy hermosa, y tenía razón, su madre había hecho un trabajo con el jardín, pero ellas no estaban allí para hablar de eso.

- Q: ¿Vamos a hablar de los dotes de jardinera que tiene mi madre o de algo más?

Rachel deja de moverse y camina despacio hasta sentarse a su lado.

La banqueta de madera era algo grande, cómodamente cabían tres personas, lo que dejaba un puesto de por medio entre ellas.

Tal vez era mejor así. Más oportunidad de correr cuando el tsunami llegara.

- R: ¿Qué quieres saber? –Pregunta mirando al frente

Quinn hacia lo mismo.

- Q: La verdad… ahora mismo me siento algo indiferente con todo, ya ni sé que puedo hablar contigo o que quiero saber sobre ti. Cada vez que lo intento sale mal

- R: Entiendo… Ya iré comentando algo, pero antes quiero saber ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –La mira- Entiendo que quieras estar sola, pero tal vez si me hubieses dicho a donde ibas yo me hubiese quedado tranquila, viniste con Lana, la metiste en el problema, soy su madre, Quinn.

- Q: Primero… ¿Me preguntaste a caso a donde iba? Te empeñaste en discutir y llamarme paranoica, para luego dejarme ir y enfadarte porque me traje a Lana, pero jamás me lo preguntaste –Le daba la vuelta al asunto

- R: Supuse que ibas a casa

- Q: Ese es el problema… que tú solo supones

- R: No comiences con los reproches y el sarcasmo –Lleva de nuevo su mirada al frente- Yo sabía que no me ibas a hablar para hacerme sufrir de alguna forma y no estuve equivocada, le dijiste a Santana y Brittany que no me contaran a donde fuiste. Como si pensar en este lugar fuera muy complicado

- Q: Me imagine que incluso la dirección de mi madre la habías olvidado

- R: Para tu mala suerte no lo hice –Aunque le costara llegar- Mira, Quinn –Se levanta y se para en frente de la rubia- Te contare porque te he ocultado las cosas, te explicare de que trata el misterio que he arrastrado conmigo, espero me comprendas…

- Q: Escucha Rachel –La mira- Lo que sea que digas no cambiara lo que está pasando, simplemente no sabemos comunicarnos, de repente en el camino algo se perdió y ya. Ahora mismo digas lo que digas no borraran los gritos, problemas y enfados que llevamos encima...

- R: No me voy a dar por vencida Quinn… No voy a perder a mi familia

- Q: Es fácil decirlo, es fácil venir y decir que vas a luchar o hablar, lo que sea –Mueve sus brazos al aire- Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas

- R: ¿Y como se supone que funcionan? ¡Quiero hablar! Contarte lo que siento y porque te he ocultado algunas cosas

- Q: Tal vez sea tarde, Rachel, ya no se qué pensar –Dice mirando sus manos

- R: No digas tonterías… Sabes que te amo, ¡sabes que me amas!

- Q: Pero siento que no es suficiente… Que en cualquier momento todo se desborona mientras pisamos cosas superficiales

- R: No fue superficial la otra noche en la playa –Se inclina y toma sus manos- tampoco cuando estamos con Lana la hora de dormir, ni cuando me sonríes en medio de mucha gente que para mí de repente desaparece.

- Q: ¿Por qué tuviste que comportarte de esa forma? Ocultarme cosas, reaccionar tan mal cuando te pido que me hables… -La miraba con los ojos húmedos

- R: Porque a veces creo poder controlar todo y también porque tengo miedos –Se levanta cambiando el tono de voz

- Q: Todos tenemos miedo de muchas cosas, pero nosotras somos un matrimonio, debemos hablarlo cuando estas cosas nos afectan

- R: No quiero que nada le afecte a Lana… No quiero que mañana un idiota le diga cosas que le duelan y se avergüence de mí o de quien es por haberle tocado esta familia.

Quinn la miraba algo confundida por aquellas palabras.

- Q: Ella jamás se sentirá avergonzada de ti, te ama, eres su persona favorita, Incluso parece que te quiere más que a mí

- R: ¡Ese es el problema! Su admiración hacia mi hace que me dé más miedo a decepcionarla

- Q: Pero… -Negaba con la cabeza- No entiendo, ¿Por qué dices que la vas a decepcionar? Deja de pensar eso

- R: Por todas las cosas que han pasado

- Q: Las únicas cosas que han podido decepcionarla es que no le prestes atención y olvides eventos como su cumpleaños. Sé que no te gusta que lo mencione, pero eso es lo único que a ella le puede defraudar de ti… Que seas evasiva y ausente incluso estando cerca

-R: Lo hice porque pensé que lo podía sobre llevar, pensé que ibas a tener más paciencia

- Q: Espero no estés hablando en serio –Dice preguntándose: ¿Más paciencia? Puff

- R: Si, mas paciencia, tal vez estuve tan encerrada en mis propias preocupaciones que se me fue todo de las manos con nosotras

- Q: En eso te doy la razón

- R: Pero tampoco lo hice por algo malo, de hecho… es muy bueno –Sonríe de medio lado- O espero que para ti lo sea

- Q: ¿Comenzaremos con el misterio?

- R: No, hoy se acaban los misterios –Suspira

- Q: Soy toda oídos –Seguía sentada y Rachel parada en frente

- R: Ryan me presento algunas personas hace un tiempo. Eran representantes de algunas organizaciones sin fines de lucro que el gobierno ayudaba y que algunos artistas invitaban a sus eventos para ya sabes, dar mejor imagen y hablar sobre donaciones

- Q: ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- R: Hace varios meses, antes de comenzar la gira.

- Q: Esta bien

- R: Ellos me hablaron sobre las organizaciones que representaban y se me ocurrió una idea… -Sonríe ampliamente- Crear mi propia fundación para ayudar a niños y adolescentes con problemas de aprendizaje y conducta. La idea es llevarlos por un buen camino, que no dejen de ir a la escuela, que avancen y no caigan en vicios

Quinn la miraba sorprendida, pero no porque se le ocurriera eso si no por lo estúpido que había sido ocultárselo

- Q: No lo puedo creer –Casi abría su boca demostrando mas asombro- ¿Era esto? –Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y la otra asiente- ¿Hiciste todo este enredo; trajiste todo este problema a nuestra vida solo por crear una fundación? ¡Es estúpido! –Se levanta

- R: No entiendes, Quinn…

- Q: ¡Claro que no entiendo! ¿Por qué me ocultas eso? ¿Por qué te enfadas porque quisiera saberlo? si es algo totalmente comprensible, incluso te podía ayudar en algo si me lo hubieses pedido. Pero no… solo lograste ¡Esto! –Se señala a sí misma y luego a la morena- ¡Somos solo confusiones y gritos, maldita sea!

Estaba enfada, de repente reventó su ira por toda la situación.

Era el tsunami que Rachel esperaba

- R: No se trata de eso, yo quería que fuese una sorpresa para ti y Lana. Que vieras el trabajo ya realizado, que observabas el día del gran y primer evento todo lo que le he logrado; quería que fuera algo que te sorprendiera, pero no tuviste paciencia

- Q: No me puedes pedir paciencia cuando pasabas horas o días evadiéndome –Se para muy cerca de su esposa para mirarla directamente a los ojos- debes comprender eso y ponerte en mi lugar. Tal vez si me hubieses dicho que tenías una sorpresa y hubieses estado allí y no en tu propio mundo… Entonces tal vez… Yo hoy hubiese seguido esperando y no tenido que viajar enfadada, alejarme de ti luego de que te encontrara hablando en el baño y me trataras como una loca

- R: Se que acumule muchas cosas y cree un gran problema por algo que pretende hacer todo lo contrario, pero ahora quiero que lo sepas y me entiendas también y por favor –Cierra los ojos para armarse de paciencia- Deja solo de culparme como si fueras perfecta

- Q: Sabes… Entiendo que desearas darnos una sorpresa, pero no que te alejaras cada día más…

- R: Quinn, me da miedo que Lana descubra mis problemas con las drogas, mi estúpido pasado de una cantante más que cayó en vicios y estupideces, no quiero que me vea como alguien débil y se avergüence de mi, quiero hacer un cambio, quiero ir mas allá yo solo componer canciones y subirlas a cantar, quiero dejar una huella y que ella se sienta orgullosa, para cuando un estúpido venga a hablarle mal de mi… Ella sepa que intente hacer las cosas mejor

- Q: Rachel, no sigas por allí, tú eres más que eso, eres más que un estúpido pasado con drogas o que cualquier idiota que venga a hablarme mal a tu hija, porque no será uno ¡Serán muchos! Los que encontrara y tal vez la quieran dañar, pero esto no ocurre porque tú seas buena o mala, ocurre porque así es la vida, la diferencia es que podemos optar por creer en los idiotas o ser lo suficientemente inteligentes y avanzar dejándolos a un lado.

- R: ¡Pero ponte en mi lugar también! Tú no eres la que estas en el ojo público siempre, no eres la que presionan los medios ni la que tu hija cree que es la estrella más grande. ¡Me da miedo y lo digo con vergüenza al sentirme insegura! -Termina de decir con rabia y lagrimas al tiempo que se sentaba en la banqueta

Quinn la mira por un momento sin decir nada. Si era sincera, conociendo lo fuerte y decidida que era… Jamás pensó que Rachel se sintiera tan insegura y que sus miedos se reflejaran de esa forma.

Quizás no merecía frialdad, tal vez era comprensión y palabras precisas para hacerla salir de ese estado.

La rubia luego de unos minutos de observar a su esposa, camina despacio y se sienta a su lado, esta vez muy cerca y sin dejar espacio

- Q: Quiero que entiendas algo y lo recuerdes todos los días de tu vida, Rachel –Dice con firmeza mirándola a los ojos mientras le toma una mano entrelazándola con la suya- Lana te ama y te ama porque eres su madre, porque a pesar de algunas faltas, que yo también he tenido, la amas y ella lo siente. Te admira no por ser una cantante famosa, tener millones de discos vendidos o tener mucho dinero, ella te admira porque eres su mama, porque le tocas en la guitarra o piano sus canciones favoritas, porque le lees cuentos y le das tus brazos para que quede dormida, te admira por lo que eres con ella, por lo que eres como persona y no dejara de hacerlo por las estupideces superficiales que un idiota le pueda llegar a decir

_**(Cuando miro en tus ojos**__**  
**__**Es como ver el cielo nocturno**__**  
**__**O un hermoso amanecer**__**  
**__**Ellos tienen mucho que sostener)**_

- R: ¿Y mis malditas adicciones? Ella no sabe nada de eso aun –Comenta con lagrimas cayendo al igual que Quinn

- Q: En algún momento lo sabrá –Afirma- Pero no por un tercero, lo sabrá por ti y lo entenderá porque te ama y eres mucho más que un error, sin embargo –Aprieta mas su mano- Debes comprender que si sigues acumulando mas y mas errores, evadiendo mas y mas cosas, entonces no te vera de la misma forma… Te vera como te vi yo esta mañana, como alguien que no eres…

- R: No es fácil para mí todo esto, constantemente pienso en ella y creo que sufrirá por mi y por lo que ha sido mi vida, simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar

- Q: Nada pasara, nada malo pasara si tratamos de hacer las cosas bien, si hablamos lo que sentimos, Rachel. Esto es algo que me debiste comentar desde un principio

- R: El miedo hizo que me encerrara en mi misma, a veces cuando ella comenta cosas como tener dos madres y no un padre me hacen sentir mal cuando no debo, luego simplemente digo que es estúpido, puedo darle una familia y hacerla feliz de esta forma

_**(Y como las estrellas viejas**__**  
**__**Veo que has llegado tan lejos**__**  
**__**Para llegar justo a donde estas**__**  
**__**¿Cuántos años tiene tu alma?)**_

- Q: Ya ella es feliz

- R: Si, pero también pasan cosas como las del otro día en el parque…

- Q: ¿Qué día?

- R: ¿Recuerdas cuando quiso ir a ver el teatro de niños en el Central Park el verano pasado? –Quinn asiente- Mi ex manager estaba allí, ese hijo de puta estaba y llego solo para molestarme

Hablaba del mismo tipo que la ayudo a caer más rápido en vicios y malas decisiones.

- Q: ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Nunca lo vi

- R: No quería que comenzaras a gritarle como la última vez, pero llego y me miro con su típica sonrisa de patán para decirme que todo fue mi culpa, que soy débil y en cualquier momento sin su ayuda caeré; que mi hija no se sentirá orgullosa de eso jamás.

- Q: Maldito imbécil –Suelta la mano de Rachel solo para enfocarse en su rabia con el hombre

- R: Luego dijo "¿Crees que esa niña será feliz con alguien como tú de madre? ¿Crees que ella y tu esposa se sentirán orgullosas al final de la historia?" -Pronuncia las palabras que el hombre dijo aquella tarde

- Q: Juro que si lo escucho no sale vivo ¡Como puedes dejar que hable de esa forma!

- R: Discutí con él y lo deje en su lugar, pero cuando llegue a casa Lana me dijo que unos chicos le dijeron algo de mí y ella se enfado, fueron tonterías de niños, pero eso me hizo pensar en lo que ese imbécil me dijo y fue cuando comenzó toda esta preocupación estúpida. Esa misma semana conocí a las personas que te comente e hice planes para crear la fundación.

- Q: No te dejes llevar por los demás, tú no eres así, eres una mujer fuerte y segura de ti misma, si has cometido errores no te hacen menos fuerte, te hacen más humana. No necesitas una fundación para hacernos sentir orgullosas de ti, jamás necesitaras hacer malabares para llamar nuestra atención, solo debes ser tú y con eso yo estaré tranquila y Lana feliz

- R: Me siento como una estúpida luego de todo esto, me aleje de nuestra realidad, me encerré queriendo estar sola, no pensé lo suficiente y creí que podía resolverlo en el camino sin que te enfadaras mas, tal vez no te conozco tanto como creía, he perdido mi toque –Ríe levemente

_**(Y cuando necesites espacio**__**  
**__**Para hacer algo de navegación**__**  
**__**Voy a estar aquí esperando pacientemente**__**  
**__**Para ver lo que encuentras)**_

- Q: Creo que ambas creemos que nos conocemos demasiado y es por eso que somos tan pedantes cuando hablamos una de la otra, pero hay sorpresas… Como esto que me confesaste hoy, jamás imagine que sentías eso

- R: ¿Qué pensabas que pasaba conmigo?

- Q: La verdad no lo sé, a diario pensaba algo diferente, que ya no me querías, que no confiabas en mi lo suficiente o incluso hoy pensé que me engañabas –Dice sin poder evitar tensar su mandíbula

- R: Creo que yo hubiese pensado lo mismo –Ríe- Lo siento de verdad –Ahora es ella quien la toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos- Siento todo lo que hemos pasado, es mi culpa en gran parte

_**(Porque incluso las estrellas se queman**__**  
**__**Algunos incluso caen a la tierra**__**  
**__**Tenemos mucho que aprender**__**  
**__**Dios sabe que lo valemos)**_

- Q: Eeré algo justa y diré que es culpa de las dos. Somos un dúo y ambas cometemos los errores de alguna forma

- R: ¿Me perdonas todo esto? ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?

- Q: ¡No digas más esa frase! –Espeta y Rachel ríe – Creo que tendré pesadillas en donde la escucho una y otra vez

- R: Entonces ¿Me permites recuperar mi hermoso matrimonio y olvidar todos los malos entendidos y gritos de más? Yo prometo olvidar los tuyos –Guiña un ojo

- Q: Esta bien… Pero con una condición –Se levanta y Rachel hace lo mismo esperando que hablara- Que me cuentes todas tus inquietudes por muy locas o estúpidas que parezcan, que seas tú misma, no la estrella de miles de fans, solo mi esposa y la otra madre de Lana, con eso me es suficiente, con eso somos felices y con eso nos sentimos orgullosas de ti, ¿Lo entiendes?

- R: Lo entiendo –Se acerca más para tomarla de las manos

- Q: No importa si creas fundaciones, si salvas la vida de miles de personas o de ninguna, solo te necesito cerca y no hablo de la distancia precisamente, quiero sentir que estas allí y que me des la oportunidad de estar también

- R: Prometo hacerte feliz y dejar que lo hagas

_**(No, no me voy a dar por vencida...**__**No quiero ser alguien que se va tan fácilmente**__**  
**__**Estoy aquí para quedarme y hacer la diferencia que puedo hacer...)**_

- Q: Creo que escuche eso en nuestra boda…

- R: Considera esto una renovación de votos –Le da un suave, pero corto beso en los labios

- Q: Confió en ti

- R: Gracias, pensé que no te iba a convencer, eres como un tsunami… llegas te llevas todos y no das ni opción de respirar

- Q: Los tsunamis no son buenos, creo que me siento ofendida, y pensándolo bien entonces tú eres igual, llegas, arrasas y afectas a muchas otras aéreas eh… –Se defendía de aquello, pero con algo de humor

- R: Somos complicadas, supongo –Se encoge de hombros

- Q: Pero nos amamos…

- R: Afortunadamente, si

Quinn se acerca y la besa esta vez con más pasión, no obstante, poco duro el encanto porque una traviesa Lana llegaba hasta ellas

- L: Las espere para cenar y estaban acá dándose besos –Reclama inocente y graciosa

- R: Oh, lo siento –Dice como puede luego de separarse de su mujer al escuchar la voz de su hija

- Q: Estábamos conversando algo importante

- L: ¿Puedo saberlo?

- R: Claro… -Se agacha para mirarla a los ojos- Hablábamos sobre cuánto te amábamos y lo feliz que nos hace tenerte en nuestras vidas

- L: Yo también soy feliz de tenerlas en mi vida –Miraba a Quinn detrás de Rachel- Tu eres la estrella más grande del mundo ¿Lo sabías?

- Q: ¡Claro que lo sabe! De hecho pronto descubrirás que es más grande incluso de lo que pensábamos

- L: ¿En serio?

- R: No lo creo…

- Q: Confía en mí, hija

- L: Genial, ¿Puedo comer helado? Vine para preguntarte, la abuela no me deja porque dice que me puede caer mal y es mentira

- Q: Si puedes, pero no mucho, recuerda que luego no duermes

La niña asiente y sale corriendo como de costumbre

- R: ¿A qué te refieres con que pronto sabrá que soy más grande de lo que pensaban? –Pregunta una vez que Lana no estaba

- Q: No lo sé… Alguien me dijo que tenias una sorpresa para nosotras, pero no se de que trata –Se encoge de hombros y camina hasta la casa con una mueca divertida

Rachel ríe negando con la cabeza para luego de un suspiro tranquilo mirar al cielo.

- R: Gracias compañeras, es un gusto saber que no han dejado de brillar para mí. –Dice mirando las estrellas

_**(No me voy a dar por vencida con nosotros**__**  
**__**Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros**__**  
**__**Te estoy dando todo mi amor**__**  
**__**Sigo mirando hacia arriba)**_

No hay tsunamis que no se puedan superar; no hay fememos agresivos ni obstáculos en la vida que te eviten seguir adelante si aun quieres y puedes respirar.

* * *

N/A: Cuando escribí este capítulo y luego cuando lo corregí, lo hice escuchando "I Won't give up" de Jason Mars, pero cantada por Lea Michele. Por eso intercale la letra en la parte más importante del capítulo. De alguna forma siento que me ayudo a inspirarme.


End file.
